Their Only Connection
by SoleFaith
Summary: When Melanie's mother dies she must travel with her brother to avoid foster care. Her brother is Dean Ambrose. The Dean Ambrose. After Payback, the Shield split up and everything changes. Melanie may be the only line of thread still connecting these once close brother's. But after more close calls than expected, she must protect herself as well as her brother.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

Sitting on my brother's expensive leather couch was hard enough, watching old WrestleMania's made it a tad bit harder. Incase you didn't know, my brother is Dean Ambrose. The Dean Ambrose. He let me travel with him after our mother died last week. It was a whole big thing, social workers are like vultures. They all wanted a piece of me. We all saw it coming, her death, its not a big deal. Though, I'm probably going to feel it when things start going good.

Dean told me not to make any friends here I can't keep. He told me to keep my mouth shut and and stay put during the shows. I listen. It's better than foster care, I guess. So, here I am now, sitting on a coach that costs more than my house, in a RV on my way to the Payback pay per view.

After a few more hours with the same blank look on my face, we finally pick up Seth and Roman from a local bar. Roman automatically claims the front seat, slipping on a pair of big ass beats and Seth plops down next to me on the couch and ruffles my hair. "Hey Mel. What in the world are you watching?" I pause.

"WrestleMania 20." I trail of confused. My thoughts drain back into staring at the match. Dean had told me this was the most important part, my eyes widen, when suddenly the screen flips to an old road runner cartoon.

"What the heck?" I giggle as WileE Coyote is crushed with an anvil. Seth reclines back and I mutter, "That was supposed to be the best part."

"Eh. You wouldn't like it." he says turning the volume down low and taking out a magazine.

Still in my pajamas, I slide of the couch and walk sulkily into the RV's bathroom. I turn on the water and splash it on my face, letting it revel me. There I am. Melanie Ambrose. I look sort of like my brother, I tilt my head trying to find a resemblance.

The RV rocks shaking me from my daze. Right. We're going to Payback. I step back out of the bathroom and sit next to Seth once more. He slaps shut his magazine before I can see what he is reading and then smirks at me. "You're brother would kill me if you saw what was in here." Great. Figures.

"Speaking of my dear brother Dean" I start with a British accent. "How come he doesn't want me watching from the audience. I'm sure he could have got me front row seats."

"He's worried about you. You're so young and your Ma just died." He bites his lip. "I would like to think I'd do the same thing."

"But that's just it. I want to live my life. I don't want to be stuck in some private locker room watching you guys wrestle on a tiny TV." I talk to him like he's my best friend. Whereas in reality we only talk on occasion.

"Sorry Mel, what Dean says goes. He's your guardian now. You're not eighteen yet, and let me tell you. Eighteen is an good year." His eyes light up, like he is on Broadway now.

In my head I picture him with a top head and cane. 'You'll meet boys, and get fake ID's. You'll hook up, and be on TV...but not in the good way.' I see him dancing back and forth singing this like it is the chorus to a song, over and over.

"Melanie? Melanie we're here." Dean waves his hand directly in front of my face. I snap out of it quickly, blinking away the glaze of my imagination.

"Uh. Yea. Sorry. Lost in thought." I clarify blinking a couple times more. After getting changed into a pair of blue jeans and a pink T-Shirt, I grab my satchel and sling it over my shoulder. I have no time for jewelry.

As we walk into the arena Dean tries to shield me from cameras snapping pictures of us. "I don't mind." I whisper as he continues to hide me behind him. "Really."

"Yea, well I do mind. So be quiet and ignore the press." He growls in response as security continues pushing screaming fans away. We finally are able to get through the main entrance, closing the door behind us in relief.

I take this chance to try and convince my brother to let me watch the match from the crowd. I mean after all, other siblings of superstars and Divas have that privilege. "Seth said I could watch your match tonight, it being really important and all." I smile looking up at him with the best pleading eyes possible. "Can I?" Dean glares over at him.

Seth quickly defends himself. "Hey, man. Don't pull me into this. I didn't say anything." Fine. They want me to be a board who sits around doing nothing. I'll be a board.

"Then, can I atleast go to catering and get some food." I beg, changing my mind. "I heard someone say that they had carrot cake there, and you know that I love cake, no matter how many carrots they put in it." Dean shifts uncomfortably.

"Let the kid go." Roman interjects. "We still have to get ready for our match and go over the game plan again." We stop at a intersection, catering on one end and locker rooms on the other. "She'll be ok."

Dean gives in. "This is a pass to get around the backstage area." He puts a hand on my shoulder then his face twists around into a deeper and harder one. "Remember what I said earlier?" Damn. That's right. Don't make friends you can't keep. Fine, I'll just make sure to be able to keep them all. Loophole, debate class has paid its dues to me.

"Yay. Thank you, thank you. I promise to be good and not to cause any trouble." I smile slyly and correct myself. "At least, I'll try not to cause trouble."

It takes me a while to find this "catering" and considering the insane amount of winding corridors and emergency exits, I don't blame myself for getting lost.

When I'm finally there I take a plastic plate from one of the tables and stuff it with all kinds of food. Chicken wings, sugar cookies, a bag of salt and vinegar chips, and of course cake. Before sitting down, I quickly snag a couple bottles of soda. My feast finally ready, I spread it out across one of the tables and stare at everything. I am in heaven.

A couple screens line the walls and I look up at them, watching the pre-show while taking sips of my soda. Time passes. People ignore me. Fine Dean, you got your wish. I'm a lonely, dull, piece of wood. I take the time to notice that interviews are happening everywhere, only ending when the intercom screeches for super stars and Divas to be ready for their matches. Video takers are pushed away and backstage cameras are secured in hiding places.

I begin to stand up, soon realizing that the members of Evolution are entering catering. Without thinking I look over, remembering every detail of what my brother told me of them. They are dangerous, he said. Monsters, hidden in skin suits.

I must be staring, spacing out like earlier, because they are looking at me now. All three of them. Dammit. I sit back down and stare at my barely touched pile of food, dizzy.

When tapped on the shoulder my heart lands in my toes. But it's only Seth. I smile weakly at him. "Relax." he says looking at the way my muscles are tensed and knotted together. "You did know we weren't leaving you here." A pause "Right?"

"Yea, I knew that." I glance back over to where Evolution stands, catching curious stares and conversations. Seth notices this and without mentioning it, he hurries me away.

Payback ends, but I missed it, too busy sleeping on another wonderful couch. This one, being in Dean's locker room. When they come back, they are too excited to stay quiet. So ofcourse I wake up. "What happened? Did you guys win?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"Like hell we won!" Seth says excited. "It was a great match. Too bad you weren't there."

"Hey, there were reasons for that." Dean almost whines. But he doesn't. "Its not safe out there, especially with them assholes as opponents." I raise an eyebrow and he continues. "As I said, I have my reasons."

They take off their tactical vests and throw them onto the floor in front of the bathroom door. "You know, no matter what happens we will still be friends." Seth half whispers to me. But when he realizes that the others had heard he mends the sentence. "All of us."

"We're more than friends. We're brothers." Roman adds firmly. Brothers. Im not surprised that doesn't include me.

Raw is tomorrow. I actually got tickets. Somehow, Seth was able to convince my brother of my ever powerful maturity. I flicker off the lights and stare at the ceiling of the SHIELD RV. They have never risen higher than now.

I stand in line with other fans trying to get inside for Raw. Apparently if I'm going to watch the show, I have to wait in line with my fellow human beings. A younger lady taps my shoulder, "Can I cut you? My children really want to get inside."

"They'll be inside eventually..." I trail off adjusting my belt on my waist nervously. "Anyway, Im here with family too and technically I'm still a kid."

"You look nineteen." She shoots back.

"I'm seventeen in two weeks. Get your facts straight."

"Bitch." she mutters so her children won't hear.

I immediately retract my elbow straight into her jaw, making her stumble back. She lunges at me and begins punching at my ribs. Her children circle us, their eyes the size of golf balls. "Kick her ass mom!" the boy yells as the woman punches me in the mouth. She aims to kick me in the side, when I reverse it and send her falling backwards.

Before I can attack her again we are separated by security. The woman and her children are directed to another line.

"Your Melanie right?" The guard asks guiding me out of the line and towards an elevator.

I pull away. "It depends on whos asking." He gives me a funny look.

"Mrs. McMahon."

He begins tapping his foot on the concrete. "So are you coming, Miss?"

"No. I'm not Melanie. Sorry for the trouble." The guard clenches his teeth and walks off. By the time I get back in line, I am closer to the front. The line had started moving faster after I had walked off, thank goodness.

When inside, I am already thinking about my mother. Tears dare to rise up inside of me but I hold them back, handing my ticket to the lady in front of a desk. She points a bony finger towards a set of stairs.

"Those are nice seats." she smiles a witch of a smile. "Most have cost you a small fortune, ah?"

I speed walk down the stairs after that, pulling my sweater further over my waist. When I finally reach my seat I see what she must have meant. I am right up in front of the barricade. So close to the action.

After a while of watching matches, though tired, I can't help but stay awake. This is awesome. I cheer on everybody, no matter how much of a heel they are. It amuses me to see the weird reactions people give me because of this.

Shier, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield

All the women around me start screaming. I glance up the stairwell to see them walking towards the ring. Seth winks at me, and I bite back a smile.

"As you can see Dean's sister is here today." Jerry says from commentary. I can almost feel Dean flinching from inside the ring as all camera turn to me for a split second.

"Of course she is! Her brother just beat Evolution. The Shields' on top of the world." JBL says back, in his all knowing voice. When my brother, Seth, and Roman begin to talk there is a weird feeling in my gut, and it gets bigger and bigger until the last word that is said to the WWE universe.

"Randy, get down here so I can break your nose with the symbol of excellence." Roman throws the mic back behind his head as enemy music blares across the stadium.

"Incase you haven't figured it out yet, what I do better than anybody is adapt." Triple H says, sledgehammer slung over his shoulder like it weighs nothing. "Last night was plan A, tonight, plan B." I feel tension in my movements. "There is always a plan B."

Dean and Roman begin stalking forwards, ready to attack once again. Seth winds back with a chair from behind them and my breath gets caught in my throat. The chair slams into Roman's spine. Oh my Gosh. What is happening.

Dean runs at him to punch him, but Seth is too fast. He slams him with the chair too. Everybody near me is looking at me now.

I can't watch this. I jump the barricade. There goes shy Melanie, I'm sure I'm going to regret this. "What's Melanie doing?" Michael Cole questions as surprised as the rest of the crowed who burst out into applause.

"She's helping her brother, that's what." JBL quips. I run to ringside, grabbing Dean's leg and tugging him out of harm. Seth walks towards the apron and looks down at us. I move Dean to the corner of the barricade. My body guards him, his human Shield.

"Melanie, stay out of this." Seth growls before stalking towards Roman. he hits him with the chair one last time before getting out of the ring and handing the chair to Orton. Dammit. I put my hand on my brother's forehead. He pulls away.

"Stop, I'm trying to help you." I whisper so only he can hear. Randy walks over to us with the chair. I don't budge. Instead, I continue to stand as protection. Shy Melanie bites at my insides. But, I don't let her back out until Randy walks up to the ring and attacks Roman. The show ends, Evolution standing tall over the raw remains of what was once the Shield.

* * *

**AN:** _Welcome to my new story. I have also published this on wattpad so feel free to check it out there. If you have any questions or general thoughts, feel free to leave a review._


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Them

The medics carry Dean and Roman to the Shield locker room and lay them down. "So, nothing too serious right?" I ask chewing harder and harder on my bottom lip.

The doctor doesn't respond for a moment, but soon enough he looks up from where he was examining. "Your brother won't need stitches, you got him out before any injuries could get bad." A beat. "Roman on the other hand might need to rest for at least a day. But he'll be conscious in the morning, he can make his decision then." I nod.

The doctor exits the locker room and I sit down on a bench awkwardly. They're still loopy and out of it. "Thanks for leaving me mom." I scowl picking at my finger nails. "Thanks for abandoning me dad." Dean's eyes open, but it's nothing delicate and simple. They seem to pop from his head.

"Where is that-" he begins cursing but stops when he sees we're still at the Raw arena." "What the hell?"

"I couldn't drive, so I decided to wait for you guys to walk up." I say slowly watching as he rubs a bump on his head.

"How long was I out for?" my brother stands up and grabs a bottled water, chugging it in one big gulp.

"An hour or two." I pause trying to remember. "Maybe three." Dean starts to pick up Roman and the summons me over to help. "Damn, he's heavy."

"We got to get him to the RV." He keels under the pressure for a moment, but doesn't fall. "Smackdown's in the next town over."

"You're actually going out there after what happened?" I ask confused. We finally get Roman to the RV, and plop him down on one of the beds.

"Probably not, but we still have to be there in case it's necessary." I sit down in the passenger's seat as we put the vehicle into drive. We're quiet for a couple moments, the silence being disturbed when my phone buzzes. "Who's that?" Dean asks stopping at a red light. I look at the new thread on my phone.

**_Are you there? We need to talk. -Seth_**

I gulp and turn the screen off. "It's no one." I lie, setting the phone in the glove compartment. "Just a friend from school." Speaking of school, Mrs. Moore gave me the week off due to my mom's death. She said I needed time to mourn her properly. But, lucky for me she still sends homework in the mail. I roll my eyes. My friends should be calling any minute, freaking out about seeing me on TV and such. They're idiots, then again, aren't we all.

After getting to the next city, we rent a hotel room for the night. I fall right to sleep when coming in contact with the cushions. No time for anything else but sleep. The next morning when I wake, I quickly brush my teeth and get dressed in yellow tank top and jean shorts. To top it off I pull my locket around my neck.

After cooking breakfast...aka room service. I sit on a spinning chair and stare out the window. That view. Wow. Roman is the first to wake after me, he limps out for about half a second before regaining his balance and walking normally.

If Seth was here he would be the first I would talk to, since he's not I guess I'll settle for Roman. I get up and sit across from him. "Is it weird that Stephanie wanted to talk to me yesterday?" I ask fiddling with my thumbs.

"You talked to Stephanie?" He looks up at me and chews into a piece of bacon like he hasn't eaten in months.

"Well, no. I told the security guard that I wasn't Melanie and he just left." Roman's quiet for a moment.

"Yea, it's weird." he replies. "Just don't tell Dean that, he'll freak out." I decide it best to drop the subject.

"Has Seth contacted you yet, has he said anything about last night?" Damn. I'm great at bringing up insensitive topics.

Roman narrows his eyes. "Why, has he tried contacting _you_?" I nearly choke on the glass of water I had been drinking. How had he read my mind.

"No I was just wondering. You three were close and all, and now he is gone, so..." I stop mid-sentence realizing how much I had been rambling.

Before the conversation could go any further Dean slouches his way out of one of the bedrooms, fist bumping Roman before sliding into a chair. "You up to go to the gym?" he asks not even looking at me.

Roman blinks stunned at the fast pace in the air, but then lets out a deep breath. "Yea sure, what about Mel. Is she coming too?" Actually, coming to the gym would be pretty cool. The WWE rented out the whole place for training, and I heard that afterwards they were going to have a Payback after party at some bar close by. For once, I am glad Smackdown is a taped show.

"Only if she changes what she is wearing." my brother says firmly causing Roman to smirk.

I get suddenly defensive. "Why, what's wrong with what I have on?"

"Trust me Mel." Roman says his voice wavering between serious and not. "You don't want to be wearing that in a gym of sweaty guys."

"Thank You." Dean smiles and pushes me off. Great, I was looking forward to wearing this outfit. I quickly get changed and then we are off to the gym.

We walk in the stainless steel doors and my eyes widen in awe. This place is amazing. "Me and Roman are going to lay low." He hesitates. "Be careful." I nod and walk off, hitting someone square in the stomach with my body. Great way to make friends.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." I whisper shyly raising my head to look at the person. "Are you ok-" My voice halts like a speeding car when I see who I rammed into. Triple H. The color drains from my face. "I better go..." I begin walking off when he grabs my wrist.

"Wait, Melanie, I needed to ask you something." My breaths start moving faster and faster.

"What?" That is the only word able to foam from my mouth. He stares for a moment, letting go of my wrist.

"Your brother must be here, though I haven't seen him, can you go get him for me?" My mouth is dry and it feels like all the organs in my body are pushing their way out.

"No." I say slowly. "I can't." He begins to say something but my phone vibrates stopping him. "I...better...g-get that." I stutter grabbing the phone from my pocket.

**_Hey, Mel. Cassady saw you on TV yesterday! She was freaking out about some WWE thing. She showed me the clip on YouTube and damn. It has over a million hits. Btw, you never told me your brother was so hot! -Lauren_**

I smile at the text, forgetting that I am standing in front of the COO and main member of Evolution. "It's Dean, I have to meet him somewhere. Uh, it wasn't much of a pleasure to meet you. Sorry and bye." I pull away, breathing in hard when I reach a vending machine. I put in a dollar, and a Sprite falls into the lower compartment.

"Can you, like, get out of my way." an annoyingly plain voice plays from behind me like a recording. I step to the side as the girl with red hair gets bottled water. "OMG. You're that girl from the Main Event yesterday." I nod slowly. "That must've taken guts, and you seem so shy, how did you even do that?"

"I was worried about my brother." I say as quiet as possible. "He was getting beaten up so bad and he needed help."

"Damn. I like you. Do you want me to show you around? You seem lost." I am about to protest when she grabs my arm and leads me to a mini ring. "My name's Eva by the way."

"Hey guys!" Eva calls up to the ring and they all look down at us. "This is my new friend..." she stops realizing she doesn't know my name.

"Melanie." I fill in the gap for her.

The other Diva's slide their legs over the side of the apron and begin to talk with me. I can feel my face heating up. "You're the girl from the Evolution thing last night?" one of the twins asks and I nod.

"Are you coming on the show again tonight for the taping of Smackdown?" the other twin asks.

"Why would I?" words suddenly come out of my mouth and I can't take them back. The beast speaks.

"Cuz you stood up to the authority, obviously the WWE universe want to know the details of that." the first twin responds.

"They do?" I ask, completely confused. Why don't I know this stuff? I used to watch WWE with Cassady all the time before my mom died.

"Of Course they do!" Eva exclaims. "Girl. You're trending!" I silently wonder what 'trending' means. "Everybody thinks your hashtag awesome."

The other divas get back into the ring and resume practice wrestling. I sit next to Eva on the bench and stay quiet. "What's your number?" Eva asks suddenly.

"What?" I look up at her and raise an eyebrow. "We're friends now, we have to text." Hah. I actually made a friend. It took me years to befriend Cassady and Lauren. Eva hands me her phone and I plug in my number. I hand her mine and she does the same thing.

"So now that we're friends I'm obliged to get you a boyfriend for the Post-Payback party. Pick a guy." She gestures around the gym with her right hand.

"You do know I'm only sixteen." I give her a funny look. "And have the guys here are in their late twenties, early thirties."

"Shush. Rule number one. You only live once. These guys, are high quality." I look around once again and don't respond. How am I supposed to choose something like this? "How about him, he's sexy, and he's been checking you out for the last ten minutes." I follow Eva's line of vision to Seth, where he is lifting weights with Randy Orton.

"I don't feel so good." I lie, placing the palm of my hand on my forehead. "I think I need to get some air." She nods and I walk off. Thankfully, I run into Dean on the way outside and he tells me that some of the others went to the bar early. I don't speak, I just turn up the radio in the rental car and stare out the window. My phone buzzes in my shirt pocket and Roman glances back at me, probably thinking about what I told him this morning.

**_Be Ready For Smackdown. You're up. -Blocked Number_**

* * *

**An:**_Thanks so much everybody__and a special thanks to my__first reviewer Caz21.__Next chapter: Post-Payback Party and the taping of SmackDown._


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight and The Result

We arrive at the bar shortly thereafter. I glance down at the message on my phone once more, before stuffing it away. When I get inside everybody I know takes off in the other direction. Roman goes to have a burger and a beer, and Dean begins flirting with a pretty brunette bartender. I'm the odd man out, standing uncomfortably in the middle of a "mature adult environment", that's what my mother would say.

From the corner of my eye, I see Eva walk in with her gang of friends. She waves at me before sitting at a retro neon yellow table. I sit next to her, hands on my knees. They are only quite for a moment before they all begin talking, lights bouncing off their faces. I stare at them but don't say anything. Looking up, I picture the roof falling onto us and trapping us inside. I picture rescue dogs trying to pick up our scent in a mound of gravel.

"Melanie?" I am pulled from that thought by a sharp voice to my right side. But there is no one over there. I turn my head to the left. Oh. "You've had a lot to drink. Maybe you should stop." One of the twins say. Are there three of them? I blink hard. No. I'm drunk.

"Yea. Yea ok." I feel myself laughing, but can't stop it. Eva grabs my arm, apologizing to her friends, before dumping me near Dean. He looks up at her with weird eyes.

"She's drunk." Eva fixes her hair for a moment. Is it changing colors? "She was spacing out for about ten minutes, just sucking down beer after beer. Damn. Seemed pretty hardcore." Dean growls before lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulder. The lights of the inferred lamps slowly drain from my vision. So much for a party.

When I wake, I am once again in a locker room. Roman is reclined in a chair. "Where, where's Dean?" I chock out, my head pounding. He smiles a little, but it soon becomes a frown.

"Dean freaked out, he's pissed off that you went and drank that much. I wouldn't talk to him for a while." Roman laughs and then begins buttoning up his tactical vest. "But personally, I don't blame you."

"I don't even remember having one drink...I was just thinking and..." I ramble trying to convey my point.

"Well, Smackdown is starting. Me and Dean are going to watch from in here. It would be a bad idea to go out there after Monday." Roman flips on the TV and begins watching the NCIS, the show that comes on before WWE starts.

My brother walks out of the bathroom. He looks more than angry. He glares at me before sitting next to Roman on a stool. He begins ranting about how bad he's going to hurt Seth, how much revenge he's going to get on the man. I hop up onto a counter and bite my tongue, but I can't keep it that way. "Shut up. Just shut up. I don't care if you hate his guts. Can you just drop the subject? He probably had a reason for what he did."

Dean stalks over to me, anger evident in his eyes. "Don't you dare defend him, that scum ditched us. He ditched you, and the worst part is he did it for Evolution. I don't care if mom died. It doesn't give you the right to be a spoiled drunken brat." He growls in my face and I push him away, charging out of the room. My breaths are heavy, and tears well up in my eyes. I keep sucking in breaths. Deep, steady, breaths.

I am finally calm, but undoubtedly lost. There are no voices around me. Just lines of other locker rooms doors. I am no longer mad. My eyes are just red from tears. I take a deep breath. I should apologize. Looking around, I see a familiar name nailed to a door. Seth's name. I look back the way I came, before rolling my fingers into a fist and knocking on the wood frame. There is a shuffling from inside and momentarily I want to try and find my way back. The door opens.

"Mel?" Seth questions genuinely shocked to see me. "What's up?" I am frozen in place. I can't move my legs. Why would he do that, why would he leave us?

"I-I got lost." I stutter. "Then I saw your door and thought that since we're friends you could bring me back." Seth smirks sarcastically.

"It might not be such a good idea considering those two want to break my face." he laughs. I'm confused for a moment.

"How is that funny?" I ask, courage surging into me for a split second.

His smile is wiped from his face. His eyes are huge. "I have to be on camera first. Why don't you stay, and we can talk when I get back."

"That's probably a mistake-" I begin but he stops me.

"I'll be back." his voice is hard now. "Just, stay."

"Uh. Yea. Ok." When inside I realize his locker room is ten times bigger than that of the Shield. Scratch that. The broken pieces of the Shield. I feel a cold breeze on my arm and I hold it close to me as I walk inside. Damn, this is awkward. I am compelled to sit on a glass table, before staring into his flashing TV. The intro to SmackDown blares. I watch, biting my lip. Vibrating my hip, the phone buzzes and I flinch, looking into the screen, paranoid.

**_Cassady keeps telling my SmackDown is taped, meaning it's starting now. Are you going to be on it? Can you send us footage? We'll be the only people in the world to see it before it happens. Come on Mel, you're famous. Everybody loves you! -Lauren_**

I roll my eyes. Texting them back that I can't talk and the fans will see it way before they do. Triple H's music hits the stadium and he and Seth enter suit. The boss starts talking, "A lot of you think I'm out here to brag, to rub it in your faces, to say I told you so!" I clench my teeth. "To tell you, I won! But no, I'm not that kind of guy." Mom used to say I have anger issues, but nobody believed her, I was just too shy. After throwing the glass mug I got Seth for his birthday at the wall, I see what she meant. "But besides, all of you already know that anyway." Triple H smiles before finding a way to change the topic.

"But none of that matters now, right? You don't care. But we have a problem. There is a glitch in the system, and it's going to grow bigger and bigger, and become a virus. Let me show you what happened last Monday on Raw." The screen fades to Seth turning on my brother and Roman. It scans in on me, protecting Dean from a chair shot, and ultimately guarding him from harm.

"That." He points to my picture on the screen. "That's the glitch, and when people see that kind of thing happening, it grows." He looks to Seth and nods. "So before I have Seth explain his actions, I want you to come out here and explain yours." The crowd is silent with anticipation. Does he really want me to come out?

"Come on Melanie, don't be shy." I fidget at the calm look on Seth's face. "Come on out here so we can have a calm discussion." Calm? To hell with calm. I'm way past calm.

The doorknob begins turning and I run towards the bathroom trying to get in, but that's locked too. I'm trapped and I can't hide. The door bursts open and a paper bag is thrown over my head. I can't see. Suddenly it is taken away and the light blinds me. There is a whisper in my ear. "They need to think you went out there on your own." I pull away, and emerge past the mega tron and onto TV.

"There you are! See, this isn't so scary." Seth leans in and whispers something into Triple H's ear as I stand in front of the ring. "Come on, step up here." I do as told. I can hear Cassady screaming in my ear, telling me what I should do in this situation. "Do you want to say anything?" In his outstretched hand is the microphone. I stare at it, ignoring the fans. Then I look at him.

"No." I whisper. "I have nothing to say." My voice is so low I doubt even the men in the ring heard me.

"Speak up."

"I have nothing to say." A surge of adrenaline hits my veins and my fist flys through the air towards the face of the man forcing me to speak. Seth mouths for me to stop, but it's too late. I made contact. The COO is barely dazed. He begins laughing.

"Great! This is great! Get your anger out!" Triple H proclaims.

"What the hell! Did Melanie just punch Triple H in the face? I haven't even seen a superstar with that much courage!" Michael Cole says from commentary, my first indication back to where I actually stand.

"That's her brother's boss! Don't make it sound like it was a good thing!" JBL shots back at him. I can barely see Jerry glaring at JBL.

"Maybe, maybe if you could just admit you were wrong, then we can forget about this right now." The boss smiles. "Do this for your brother. You want him to keep his job right." No I won't do this for him, he hates me. "And speaking of, where is he? Shouldn't he be out here right now trying to stomp in Seth's ass and save his precious little sister from Evolution?"

"I don't know..." my voice trails off.

"But he's not. Is he?" He gets on a knee so we are face to face. I picture Lauren, staring eyes wide at the events unravling. "Is he Melanie?" My eyes dart to the mat.

"No. I guess he's not." I silently hope that Dean is watching this and feeling the uncomfortable tingle that is currently crawling on my spine. "So does he even care about you? Does either of them?"

Suddenly an unfamiliar song blasts into the arena and a strange mix of cheers and boos accompany it. It's Ziggler. He stands on the top of the ramp, not intending to do some of his entrance rituals.

I feel hands on my shoulders, soft, comforting hands. It relaxes me at first, but then I realize their Seth's, and tense up. Ziggler immediately begins roasting Seth and Hunter about everything that has been going on and they are undoubtedly distracted. I try to slip out of Seth grasp but it tightens and cements. I chew on my lip, holding back a gasp.

Triple H puts Ziggler into a match with Seth Rollins. I'm released from the tight hold and I run back to the Shield locker room. I slam face first into Dean's chest and I hug him and don't let go. He sort of stands there, letting people stare at him like he is four. But he doesn't hug back.

* * *

**AN:** Hey. Thanks for all the review, follows and favs. I have had many second thoughts about this. What did you think? Who toke Melanie from Seth's locker room? Do you think Seth has a thing for her? Why does Melanie continue to space out? Suggestions? Criticism is the first step in making it better. If there is something that made you feel uncomfortable, or toke away from the story in general, please tell me and I'll do my best to fix it for you. This chapter won't be up on wattpad for a couple days. So to my FanFiction readers you're the first in the world. Thank you for all the support. Next chap coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: More Texts

I release Dean from the hug and take a few steps back. He lifts my chin to inspect for bruises. "You're not hurt?" he asks letting his arms fall down to each side of his body. "Mel. Are you hurt?"

"No." A sigh. "Just a bit tired that's all." He searches my eyes for a lie, before believing me.

"OK, well let's go inside and get Roman. We can leave early." his face is hard. There is something else on his mind. When inside Roman sits up from his seat and starts getting his things together. I watch a couple minutes of SmackDown before there is a cut scene. I see myself hugging Dean and hear the exact words that came from our mouths mere moments ago. I turn the TV off and walk to the RV, following them in silence.

We drive for a couple hours before arriving at a hotel. The lady at the desk hands us three room keys before continuing to polish her nails. The elevator ride in silent, until we reach the fourth floor and realize that it will be a while before we make it to floor one hundred. "Why would you go out there, after every story we told you about those idiots. You just stroll out there like you own the place."

"I-uh-you know it doesn't matter. I was probably upset after you screamed in my face. Maybe I thought there was nothing else to lose. You can be a real dumbass sometimes." The elevator dings us into knowledge that we are passing floor twenty.

"Language." Roman mutters texting on his phone. Probably his fiancé. I speak under my breath and then we are silent again. "I'm going to visit home for a couple of days this week. I'll be back Saturday evening." Roman states, staring at Dean and passing on messages that can only be heard by them.

Dean rolls back his neck, and then cracks his knuckles. "Whatever man. Send me the details after you're gone." Hearing them talk so stale makes me wonder how long they'll be able to stay as the Shield without Seth. My phone buzzes and I throw it at the elevator floor. The screen cracks. They're both staring at me now, and I pray that it's Cassady or Lauren who is texting me. But it's not.

**Nice run tonight. But you seemed a bit tense. I could help you with that. ;) **

**-Blocked Number**

I click off the screen immediately and shove it into my pocket. "Mel? What in the world just happened?" Roman stares with stern eyes and Dean looks away, ignoring everything. I don't respond. Instead I continue to think about the text, and it creeps me out.

The elevator makes a sound once more. Floor One Hundred. I jump, basically out of my shoes, and run down the hall until I reach our room. Once inside I click open my phone and text the number back.

**Who are you?**

I wait a moment and there is no response. Nothing. Just the sound of Roman and Dean entering the room. I scurry into the bathroom and stare into the mirror. After a quick moment inside my own thought, I grab a pair of pink and blue pjs and get dressed for bed. I brush my teeth and then exit into the TV room. Sliding in a DVD version of an anime TV show I picked out randomly, I wrap myself in a blanket drift off to sleep.

My eyes slowly creak open the next moment, and I soon realize it's already noon. Great. There is a knock on the door, which I assume has to be Dean so I open the door without thinking. But it's not.

"O.M.G! Melanie!" My eyes go wide as I slam the door in her face, take in a deep breath, and open it again. It's Cassady.

"Cass, not to be rude, but how are you here?" I say raising an eyebrow at her zen, excitement. She pushes her body past me and sits on the counter top.

"It's a long story. But anyway, is this seriously were the Shield is staying?" she takes out a mirror from her purse and begins checking her makeup.

"They're not the Shield anymore, Cass." I can't help but smiling. "And you should probably go. I'm not sure where Dean or Roman are, but I doubt they'd be pleased to have another teenage girl to worry about."

"Don't be such a sour apple." she teases. "Lauren is going to be so jealous when she finds out where I am." she begins typing a message into her phone, before sending it to all of her contacts. "Me and my mom are staying in the next room over. We should totally hang out." I drag her out into the hallway.

"You seriously can't be here..." I trail off and she frowns.

"Ok. I understand. I'll tell my mom that we should check out tomorrow." Cassady is one of the richest people I know. She is able to take a plane out of state, check into a five star hotel, and take a plane back all in the course of a week.

"Cass, I'm sorry. It's just that-" I begin, a twinge of guilt eating at my insides.

"No, I really do understand."

"Two days." I give in, knowing it will be one of the worst mistakes I ever make. "You can meet some of my friends, but then you have to go. Legit." She runs over to me and tackles me into a hug.

"Thank you!" Cassady's face twists into a smile. "Starting tomorrow though. I have major jet lag. Bye doll!" she waves and then disappears behind her hotel door. I stare and then enter my own room.

After looking for food in the kitchen I see a note taped to the door. "At gym. Stay home. Don't get yourself into trouble." At the bottom of the note is the address of the gym. Too bad I can't drive yet. I call up Eva, dialing each number with great care.

"Hello?" I say when nobody answers.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you'd never call! Cameron bet that after you got drunk at the bar Dean took away your phone or something." Eva squeals in excitement. "But I guess she lost that bet, hugh."

"Yea." I respond nonchalantly, sticking a TV dinner in the microwave. "So I was wondering if you were busy today." She pauses for a moment, but I can hear whispering.

"Sorry. I am." A sense of dread fills the pit of my stomach and begins to grow. So I really will be alone today.

"It's ok." I hang up the phone before she can respond and decide to take a walk. Halfway to floor one I realize I left my food in the microwave. Oh well. It's too far to go now. I walk out of the lobby the lobby and towards a Starbucks only a block away. The air feels nice against the back of my neck, and I can almost smell summer.

Though, as I walk I catch stares. A lot of them. Some people point and some even completely freak out. It's weird. It's kind of like I am globally feared or world famous. Around me, it feels like wind passes by certain areas of the city it morphs into landscapes. I comb my fingers through my hair. The old west. I can almost feel the horse beneath me and taste the wind hitting my chest.

"Get the hell out of the road!" Suddenly there are loud honking noises all around me. "Kid, we have some place to be! You idiot!" I am back in reality and being pulled out of the street but a firm hand. Seth.

"Dammit Mel! You could've got killed." He pants putting a hand on his forehead. "But it's nice to see you today, no matter the circumstances." A smirk creeps its way across his lips and I roll my eyes.

"The feelings not mutual. Believe me." I mutter, wiping dots of sweat from my forehead. He laughs and we begin walking. I don't really find my comment too funny, but I go with it.

"I'm sorry about what happened on SmackDown." Seth starts trying to catch up to my fast pace. "It was all part of the job, ya know."

"You probably shouldn't be talking to me." I say uncomfortably entering the coffee shop. A bell rings from above us, letting the workers know there are new customers. "They're already keeping a close eye on me. I don't want to be sent away." I order a vanilla frappe and open my laptop on a counter. Thank Goodness for free Wi-Fi.

"Hi stranger." Seth whispers in my ear before sitting down on a stool beside me. Shame on me for thinking he got the message and left.

"Hi." I respond dully. My head is pounding, he looks better than he did on Raw. Less authority. I dig my heel into the floor, I shouldn't be thinking like that. He's not my friend anymore.

"Whatcha doing?" he asks gesturing towards my laptop. I tap my foot nervously on the tile.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?" I ask trying to form the words as gentle as possible.

"Because we're friends. Remember?" Seth chuckles, raking his fingers through his roots. "And we both have gorgeous hair. I might add." I try to glance at my hair but then realize it's atop my head.

"Yea. Whatever." I moan. "I'm going to call Dean to pick me up. You better go, I doubt he'll hesitate to kick your chest in." I pick up my phone and begin dialing my brother's number, Seth crosses his arms but doesn't leave.

"I could give you a ride if you want." he comments as my phone is sent to voicemail. Dammit. There is a buzzing sound and we both look down at my phone instantly. At least I know it can't be Seth sending the texts. "Who's that?" he asks his eyebrows knitting together. I scan the text quickly and look back up.

"No one." I fill in the gap, hoping the lie is big enough to cover the whole thing. But of course it's not.

"It doesn't seem like-" Seth starts but I interrupt almost instantly, this ought to be on YouTube in the next half hour.

"I said it's nobody. I don't want you near me. Take a hint." I slap shut the screen on my computer before shoving it back into my bag and walk out towards the door. Just like a jump scene from a movie another text flys to my phone this one I take a faster time to read.

_**Who knew you were so much like your brother. You know, craziness and all. I bet he'd die if you got hurt. You're so gentle and this business will snap you in half. Be careful where you step. -Blocked Number**_

I look back into the Starbucks, but it wasn't Seth. He wasn't the one sending me the texts.

* * *

**AN:**_ Hey guys. Again I give you another iffy chapter. I haven't really decided yet if I would post it. So I am once more posting it here before on wattpad. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and thank you for the reviews, follows, and favs. Who do you think is sending Melanie the texts? How will Dean react when he finds out she's been talking with Seth? What will Roman think? Oh, and Cassady has become part of the equation. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Next up: a hop and skip of the weekend, Raw, and lots of Cassady._


	5. Chapter 5: All Breaks Loose

Standing outside the Starbucks is hell, I thought the massive heat wave was bad, but as soon as I even thought to complain about it, it started pouring buckets of rain. I contemplate for a moment walking back the way I came, but then again I'd be soaked and dripping by the time I got there. Reluctantly, I push myself back into the Starbucks to ask Seth for a ride.

He still sits in the spot where I left him and when I sit down he is startled for a moment. "Are you still up for giving me a ride?" I ask with a weak smile.

He doesn't respond for a moment, as if in disbelief, but shakes out of it fast. "Yea, of course Mells." I stare into his coffee cup as he grabs the remote starter from his bag.

Once inside the rental car, I buckle my seat belt and become obsessed with the water droplets forming on the windshield. A soft hum is emitted from the engine as Seth puts the car into drive. I have a sudden urge to tell him about Cassady's unexpected arrival, but I don't, deciding it best to keep my mouth shut.

I figure he knows where I'm staying, it to being the only hotel in walking distance, and I'm glad it gives me yet another reason to stay silent. We drive for about five minutes, having to take the long way because of road work, and then arrive at the hotel by three in the afternoon.

"Thanks for the ride I guess." I mumble stepping out of the door and under the canopy in front of the hotel. "It was-uh-nice of you." A fake smile forms on my lips, before walking through the spinning glass doors and inside.

When upstairs, I knock on Cassady's door and tell her we're traveling again, this time on a plane. She moans, flips her hair, and then shuts the door in my face. I can hear her from inside, begging her mom for yet another plane ticket.

Inside my own hotel room, I take out a book, slip on my reading glasses, and place myself in another universe. I'm finally at peace, although I'm not dead.

The rest of the weekend flys by. I barely hear from Cassady about her two days of hanging out, and Dean insists we take a public plane. The awkwardness of it all was almost unbearable. Nobody dared speak to us, not even fans, because of the death glare Dean gave them. It even scared me a tiny bit. But ultimately I'm more scared for Raw.

We arrive at Raw an hour early, but I have no time to escape into the masses because my brother keeps a close eye on me. Even when we go to catering, I see him from the back of the room, basically guarding me. Eva comes up beside me, filling a plastic plate with grapes and smiling ear to ear. "Guess what!?" she squeals sitting down at a table. Before I can respond she answers her own question. "You are invited to my pool party, and you can bring a guest if you must." she rolls her eyes and hands me an envelope with frills on each end. I tear it open and read.

**You are invited to Eva's Party.**

**You better RSVP.**

**xoxo -Eva**

On the bottom there is an address. When I look over at her, she's already half way across catering handing invitations to the Bellas. Dean nods to me, and I grab a can of soda before following him to his locker room. "Roman is in the locker room next door. He got his own flight and ride here." He pushes open the wooden frame.

I flip on the TV and begin watching, completely spacing out. The show starts after thirty minutes of regular TV. I sit anxiously as Triple H's music comes on and they are announced. Dean sits on a backwards chair, staring daggers at the TV screen. Triple H and Stephanie start out with their usual nonsense and overwhelming pride, talking about how happy they were to take away Daniel Bryan's championship.

I haven't talked to Daniel or any of the other faces, so I shouldn't really have an opinion on it. But I do have an opinion and it feels like I've been stabbed in the lungs when they strip him of the title. I look over at my brother, he continues to tap his finger harder and harder with anger. But his face shows no sorrow for Daniel's loss and I hope mine doesn't either.

A let out a sharp breath as they enter Randy Orton into the ladder match, what a shock. Without warning the begin talking about Seth Rollins, which I can almost bet is Dean's new trigger words. They play the clip from Raw, the one where I pull Dean out of the ring. The crowd erupts in boos as the clip ends.

"I don't know about all of you, but I believed in Seth Rollins." Triple H starts. "Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, tonight, what is left of the once dominate Shield will whimper to the end." he pauses. "And that small glitch in the system, is taken care of." he gets louder, and his voice booms. "Because, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns tonight you will step into the ring in a six man tag team match against Bray Wyatt and the Wyatt family." a smirk crosses his face. "And believe me Dean. After you lose. You're little sister won't even think about coming out here to help you."

The show cuts to commercial and I realize that I haven't been breathing. Dean looks at me before kicking the wall and storming into the bathroom to get ready. I'm left sitting and watching matches. I sigh dialing Cassady's number.

"Hello?" she says and my eardrum is suddenly blasted with noise of screaming and talking.

"Cass, it's me, are you at a party or something?" I ask pulling the phone a couple inches away from my ear. She sighs at my apparent naivety.

"I'm at Raw!" she exclaims. "First row! My mom is really going all out for me, and damn, Triple H seems way more intimidating in person."

"He really is." There is a shuffling from the bathroom. "Especially in person." She responds quickly.

"Yea, I saw what happened on SmackDown on Friday. You looked scared to death." From the other end of the phone I hear laughing and giggling. "K, well nice talking to you Melanie, I got to go." she gives in to whatever was funny and cracks up. "Stop...not you Mel...ok bye." she hangs up instantaneously. That could have been me.

I watch matches for about thirty minutes while Dean paces the floor, back and forth. It begins to bug me. The door hinges creek, and both our heads soar to the right. We glance at each other before looking back at the door. "Roman, that you?" Dean asks moving slowly closer to the door, obviously ready to lunge at whoever it is.

"Yea, man, it's me. Let me in." This being the first time I've heard Romans voice since we all argued in the elevator, it calms me.

Dean unlocks the door and Roman piles himself in, sporting his usual Shield attire. So they are still going to wear that. I sigh. Roman is the first the exit the locker room, Dean turns back to me for a moment.

"I swear if you leave this locker room." He sighs in aggravation. "Just stay Melanie, I don't think I have to tell you twice."

I nod my response and Dean walks out. The Shield's time slot starts with the 3MB. I listen carefully before the old Shield music comes on and my brother and Roman enter from the crowd. They go all out on 3MB, which was never unexpected, and enter the ring. I close my eyes for a moment, to regain my composure. This was the business.

"The Shield was untouchable." Dean starts, holding the microphone between both palms of his hands. "And we will go down in the history books as one of the greatest groups in sports entertainment...ever." I smile faintly. "We dominated WWE. We beat everybody." he continues walking to each part of the ring in turn. "Even Evolution. But we weren't healthy, we had a cancer inside of us, little did we know, that's cancer's name was Seth Rollins."

I start to feel lightheaded at his words. Seth was a cancer, a glitch in the Shield like I was a glitch in Seth's plan. I've never seen my brother this angry. Not ever. But I still watch, waiting for the segment to end. Roman laughs from behind Dean as Dean describes the many ways he'll re-arrange Seth's face. He spits out venomous words. "And if you ever come near my sister again won't only mutilate you, I'll end you." The screen cuts to Seth watching from a flat screen backstage then back to Dean as their music starts playing their exit.

I turn off the TV at that moment to realize I feel hot, I put my hand up to the AC to and it's not running. Just my luck. My eyes drift to the door, but I know I can't leave. Maybe I can just leave for a moment. I think back to when a security guard told me that Stephanie was looking for me and silently curse. Yea, probably not such a good idea.

Dean comes back a few minutes later, chugging down bottled water and whiping the sweat from his forehead. His face is still red. I stare down at my fingernails. "Were you watching?" he asks. I think about this hard, before responding.

"Yea." I mumble making the decision to trust my instincts. "It was cool, you know, beating up 3MB like that. Intense." He doesn't seem pleased. "You and Roman are still a good team, even without Seth."

"Whatever, Mel. I have a match soon. So I have to be ready" Already? I take a deep breath.

"I need to tell you something." I say as the AC comes to life above us. Dean lets out a sigh of happiness. But then looks at me sternly.

"What?"

I am suddenly re-thinking telling him about Seth driving me home, and the texts, but he looks at me with such crazy eyes I know I can't lie about it. "Seth gave me a ride home last week." I stand up, so I have the higher ground. "Is that ok?"

"I'm going to kill that bastard."

Dean storms out of the locker room and bangs on the door to Triple H's office. Triple H reluctantly opens the door. "Where the hell is he?" Dean growls pushing his weight into the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused?" Triple H trys to act innocent. Dean paces the room, looking as if he is about to blow a gasket. I am about to enter the room and try to calm my brother down when I notice the camera taping the whole thing, and then decide to back up.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about." Dean seethes as Triple H scratches his head. What an act.

"Mells, who are you spying on?" I curse at the jump scare that Seth just gave me and push him back, quickly making sure he's not on the camera either.

"Dean's freaking out because I told him about how you drove me home last week. He's looking for you." I point to the hidden camera as it moves a slight bit. "Just get the hell away, this is being broadcasted."

Seth puts his hand on top of my head and I pull away, giving him a dirty look. "I'll never forgive you for leaving us." Quickly looking back in, I see Triple H calling security. Roman gets Dean out first, our eyes connect and he gives me a suspicious glare. Seth isn't behind me anymore.

* * *

**An:** _So Dean knows about Seth giving Melanie a ride. O.o And I think we all guessed how he'd re-act. We got a little more of Cassady and a bit of Seth. Questions? Thoughts? Suggestions? I always read them all carefully. Thanks again! Oh, and Happy Summer Vacation! (Prediction For Next Chapter: Eva's Party and Friday Night SmackDown.)_


	6. Chapter 6: Pool Party Gone Wrong

**AN:**_ Ok This is shorter than usual but I felt as if I needed to get a chapter in. Tell me your thoughts, and if you don't like anything or think this story is getting worse by the chapter (which I hope that it is getting better) please tell me that as well. Oh, and thanks to all my regular reviewers, you know who you guys are, your thoughts mean more to me than you know. For now, I'll leave you all to read the next update and enjoy! _

* * *

Dean and Roman have their match with the Wyatt family, and much to all of our surprise Jhon Cena is kind enough to help them after everything the Shield has done for the authority.

Dean doesn't look at me the whole ride in the RV, and it gives me time to realize I could be getting homework in the mail any day now accompanied by lesson plans and sympathy cards. It makes me want to gag, my one week vacation is over.

We stop to get food at a drive through before trying to get some sleep in the RV. I rest my head against a pillow, pulling the blankets high over my head and thinking. I really am messing everything up, everything. I glance at my phone. No new messages. Maybe everything is over, but it can't be. Tonight's Raw has still given me a weird warmth inside that I can't explain.

I look over at where Dean sleeps, his eyes are forcefully shut and his ears perked up in alert. I put my headphones in my ears and say a prayer that I will be able to sleep through the night without a problem. Luckily, I fall straight to sleep afterwards.

The light from the open blinds on the RV window roast me awake. I shield my eyes and moan before taking a shower and slipping on a tank top and some jeans. I slip into the circular table in the middle of the RV and begin to shovel cereal into my mouth. How classy.

The vehicle rumbles to life from below me and we are moving. If my predictions are correct, we're starting off at the gym. I walk back over to the desk and pick up the card to Eva's party, before re-reading it. A pool party most likely means liquor, as soon as I think about not going I think about Cassady and her two days of hanging out. This would be the best way to get her off my back.

I reluctantly call Eva up to tell her I'm coming. She squeals in delight before hanging up. Now I just have to find a way to get there without my brother knowing. That ought to be difficult. I look up towards the drivers seat, at least I don't have to go today. The table vibrates and my eyes dart to my cracked phone, I take a deep breath before trying to read what it says.

_**So, I guess I'll see you there. -Blocked Number**_

I drop the phone out of my hand, happy that it lands on the rug, and then look down at the paper card on the table. Oh my Gosh. Whoever's been sending the texts will be at the party. I kick the table, and then the wall, before knocking a pile of books off a shelf.

We've stopped driving, below the arch to the driver's seat Dean stares at me oddly and coldly, a cigarette popping out the side of his mouth. I look down at my feet, and then exit into the bathroom, slamming the door.

I sleep through SmackDown, not caring what is said about what I did or what will happen next. It's all a blur anyway. I thought helping Dean would be a relief on my conscious, but instead it is a burden on my life. I silently wish I never helped him, he would have only gotten a couple stitches. Roman distanced himself from us, and Dean no longer enters to Shield music. That's all I know.

Dean comes back, and I feel his presence around me. I had woken up, but I pretend to be asleep. If I expected to hear some secret conversation it never comes and instead I just fall back to sleep.

The next couple days go as I thought it would. Dean is over-protective. The social worker piled on homework and lesson plans and the party approaches. I slip on a black hood and a pair of skinny jeans, before putting my hair into a braid. Ok, time to sneak out. Looking out the door to my room, I see Dean pacing. I roll back my shoulders as he exits into the bathroom. Taking in a deep breath I exit the hotel room and press the elevator button a good twenty times, sighing in relief when the gold painted doors shut in front of my face.

I get on a bus, and arrive at Cassady's house, well rented house. She's dressed in a two piece pink bikini, with a jeans jacket, skirt, and leggings over it. I sigh when she gives me a weird look. "Why are you dressed like a thug Mel?" she asks pointedly narrowing her eyes.

"I...I actually don't know." I shrug. I do know. I just don't want to say. She grabs my hand and pulls me over to a red sports car. "Damn Cass, where the hell did you get a beautiful thing like this." I brush my fingers over the red paint. She laughs.

"Don't act so ignorant. It actually makes me feel sorry for you." she sits in the front seat and spreads makeup over her face in the mirror. "It's showtime Mel." My eyes go wide as she skids out of the driveway and onto the road.

"I don't want to sound stiff..." I start as she speeds past a red light. "But uh. You don't have you license." she chuckles pulling her hair behind her head.

"Good to know." she smirks and screams out the window in excitement. I look at her like I've been kidnapped, practically falling out of the car when we get to Eva's mansion. I buzz on the buzzer to indicate that we're here and then wait, and wait, and wait. Cassady glares at me for a moment. "We better have been invited to this." she chives crossing her arms over her chest.

I sigh aggravated. "We were." The sun roasts our skin when finally the intercom buzzes. "Mells? Is that you." the voice cracks and pops over the speaker, so much that I can't recognize it.

Cassady gives me a look and I shot it right back. "Yea, it's me." The speaks stops abruptly and the gates squeak open. Cassady puts her game face on and my eyebrows knit together. "Oh Gosh." I mutter under my breath as my friends boot's squeak up the iron pavement.

I glance back at the name on the mail box and stop in mid-step. I was wondering how Eva was this rich, it's because she's not. This isn't Eva's house. I gulp and take a few steps back. My phone rings and my head whips downwards. One new voice mail.

"Heyyyyy Gurllllll. The location for the party has been changed...no hahah shhhh...so yea sorry no party. I hope you didn't get your hopes up!"

Another voice chopped into Eva's message.

"Just tell her already...wait did you hang up yet?"

There is a sudden awkward silence and the the line goes blank. I glance over to where Cassady jumps into the pool and flips underwater. I tiptoe over and hiss into her ear. "Get out of the pool Cass, this is the wrong address."

She looks up to me and freezes me with her blue icy eyes. "Dugh. I figured that out when I didn't hear any music or see any Divas."

I literally face palm. "Then why the hell are you in the pool?" I ask glancing sideways a bit to check for others. To check for him.

"Because you promised me we would swim and obviously you know this person. Why else would they let you into their kickass mansion?" she smiles dunking into the water again.

"Maybe because I gave you the wrong address." I grab her hand and she wiggles out of my grip.

"Then, under the circumstances you aren't lying so we can leave, whose house do you think we're at?" she prys pulling herself up so she is sitting on the ledge of the pool. Cassady then turns to face me, and gives me a 'Your a idiot' look.

"I can't say." I mutter under my breath. Cassady's eyes become tiny as she looks at me worried. I'm freaking her out. Well that makes two of us. "We really have to go though..."

I trail off when interrupted by Cassady who stares straight through me. "O.M.G Mel!" I turn to face the figure walking out of the twin glass doors and I think I just died a little inside. If there was ever an out of body experience this would be one of them.

"Shier Hotel-" Dean's personalized ringtone is emitted from my phone and I go to answer it when Cassady pushes it into the chlorine bath of a pool. My jaw straightens. This is not happening to me.


	7. Chapter 7: Spear

I push my body back against the ropes, a strange look of fear and confusion in my gut. The bell is rung and I back up towards the turn buckle. "Please, just pin me." I beg gesturing that I will lay on the mat. "Pin me and end the match, it doesn't have to be physical." He doesn't respond, instead coming at me with a clothesline I duck and run to the other side of the ring. There are cheers from the WWE universe, he takes in a deep breath and comes at me with a punch to the gut which I can't dodge, and slams my head into the turnbuckle. I bite back pain and kick backwards into his ankle, damn, I have no variety.

"This is going to be a blood bath." Jerry mutters from commentary. The others don't speak, not meeting my eyes. I push a sweat stained strand of hair from my eyes and behind my ear, taking a deep breath as I dodge a punch. It's no use, I'm Irish whipped into the ropes bouncing back and loosing my breath. What the heck? Was I just hit by a train? I cough falling down to the mat motionless.

"Spear! Spear by Roman Reigns!" Commentary and the crowd burst into emotion as Roman, my friend, gets the three count and medics flood the ring, putting me on a stretcher. Oh, they're going to love this back home.

**One Week Earlier...**

My eyes meet that of the house's owner as Cassady straightens out her body in a weird seductive way. I kick her in the ankle, and even though he can see our feet, she gives me a weird look, before regaining her normal demeanor. I rip a towel out of her bag and drop it on her lap. Suddenly we both burst into laughter and I hide my face under my sweatshirt. Ok, awkward just got embarrassing.

The figure who came out of the house sits down on a lawn chair and then we are suddenly silent. Though not completely because I can still hear Cassady snickering from the other side of my head.

"Mells! So what brings you here?" Seth asks. Yes, this is Seth's house, mansion rather. I look to Cassady for help but she gestures me to speak.

"I...uh...got lost on the way to Eva's party and for some reason the address on the card lead me here." I stare at the orange and white umbrella over his chair awkwardly returning my gaze to Cassady, and gesturing to her. "She was supposed to be my plus one."

Cass smiles,crossing her arms over her waist. "Guilty." she exclaims about to crack up laughing again.

"Damn Cass, he's too old for you. Stop. It's weird." I stare her down until she makes a fake pout face and slithers back into the pool, deciding to swim a lap.

"You're friends are...interesting." Seth starts and I immediately stop him.

"Yea." I state in mono-tone. "She is." My eyes sink to the bottom of the pool where my phone bubbles and then floats back up to the rim where it used to be.

Now it's time for Seth's phone to ring. He glances at it and then at me. Oh Gosh, he then slides a reject message across. It immediately rings again.

"Who's that?" I ask staring at his phone. He's silent. "Seth, who's that?" I repeat about to blow a gasket.

"The first time it was your brother. The second time it was Roman." I glance back at Cassady who winks at us.

"They're together?" Well, that's surprising. I haven't talked to Roman in. I begin to count on my fingers. Weeks at most.

"Uh. No. I think you should leave." He gets up and enters the house, not looking back at me once.

Cassady swims back over to me. "What happened?" she questions, the first genuine thing she's said since she began to follow me around on travel.

"He left." I mutter picking up my soaking wet phone and walking down the driveway. Cassady runs to catch up to me.

"That's harsh." she shrugs. "Where to next?" We exit the gates and sit in Cassady's car, frozen.

I get back to the hotel at eight. We went clubbing ever since leaving Seth's house, of course we needed to get Cass a change of clothing. 'Club Cloths' she calls them. Then we ate dinner at some pizza place she found on google we are back to the hotel. For a minute we both stare at my hotel door, then Cassady takes off in the other direction leaving me to deal with my issue alone.

I open the door slowly, hoping that Dean will be asleep. He's not. Infact he's sitting on table, chewing gum. I give a sideways glance as his eyes follow me to my room. When inside I slam shut the door and fall backwards onto the mattress landing on a box. I roll over, with slight pain before inspecting it. A gift, wrapped in newspaper. I rip off the paper off and open the box.

Inside there is a red velvet box. I open it and a little angel popes out, twirling around to a soft rhythm. Attached to a the side is a note. 'Didn't know what girls like. I do know you missed the cake.' That's right. Happy seventh birthday to me.

I close the box and shove it in my suitcase, before throwing my phone in the stitched metal garbage can beside the nightstand. School ends in a week, that would've been a damn good party if I was still back home.

I sulk through Raw, thinking. But when SmackDown comes I watch. I can't help but watch. I warily eye the screen as Triple H talks about the ladder match in Boston. I twitch a little, rubbing the back of my neck. They better put my brother in a ladder match. But, I am quiet. Good Girl.

"But, we'll move on. Because where you see Seth rollins lately, you see one man. Dean Ambrose." This is it. They're going to give him the match. "And you can be excited all you want because in just a moment you're going to see Dean Ambrose." I look up at the ceiling then back at the TV, taking in a deep breath to sooth my excitement

"And I'll give Dean Ambrose a shot at the briefcase." the crowd bursts into applause and I fall backwards onto the couch and let the feeling of happiness fill my bones. "If." my abdomen shoots back up and I only have one sense at the moment. Hearing. "If tonight in the main event of Raw we have a match, Roman Reigns against Melanie Ambrose."

Everything goes silent in the arena, or at least to me because as Barret has his match with my brother I can feel tension all around me, I can't breath. I really can't breath, and then Dean pins Barrett and he goes crazy. So crazy that when Jack Swagger comes out to attack Barrett, he starts hitting Swagger with the ladder. He's attacked by Seth Rollins and at the moment I couldn't care less. I'm in tonights main event. Not Roman Reigns and Kane, Roman Reigns and Melanie.

I take off out of the private locker room before Dean can convince me against the match, and borrow some ring gear from one of the Diva's. Which one, I'm not so sure and well, borrow is a strong word.

I wait in the bathroom by the gorilla position, huddled up in one of the stalls, until the loudspeaker calls for me and Roman to be ready for our match. I sneak out of the bathroom, being stopped by Dean at gorilla.

"What are you doing?" he growls grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from the entrance under the mega tron. All eyes in the area are on us, and I'm pretty sure this is being broadcasted.

"I'm putting you in the ladder match, I don't have to win." I argue back as I try to get out of his grip.

"No, Melanie, you're not." he argues and I am able to get away from his grip.

"This isn't your decision and with that, I exit under the the mega tron to his music. The crowd goes absolutely wild as I pull myself into the ring. I back up into the corner hearing a familier entrance.

_Shier, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield._

Roman enters the ring.

I push my body back against the ropes, a strange look of fear and confusion in my gut. The bell is rung and I back up towards the turn buckle. "Please, just pin me." I beg gesturing that I will lay on the mat. "Pin me and end the match, it doesn't have to be physical." He doesn't respond, instead coming at me with a clothesline I duck and run to the other side of the ring. There are cheers from the WWE universe, he takes in a deep breath and comes at me with a punch to the gut which I can't dodge, and slams my head into the turnbuckle. I bite back pain and kick backwards into his ankle, damn, I have no variety.

"This is going to be a blood bath." Jerry mutters from commentary. The others don't speak, not meeting my eyes. I push a sweat stained strand of hair from my eyes and behind my ear, taking a deep breath as I dodge a punch. It's no use, I'm Irish whipped into the ropes bouncing back and loosing my breath. What the heck? Was I just hit by a train? I cough falling down to the mat motionless.

"Spear! Spear by Roman Reigns!" Commentary and the crowd burst into emotion as Roman, my friend, gets the three count and medics flood the ring, putting me on a stretcher. Oh, they're going to love this back home.

* * *

**AN:** _Woahhhhhhh. That was wicked fun to right. Damn Roman, your mean. You could've gave a bit of mercy! Intense. By the way, as you can tell in this chapter I changed some things around from the order in which they actually happened on TV, I hope that's ok. What do you people think?...Yay! :) or Nah :(... I didn't have time to proofread this chapter before publishing it so if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes I deeply apologize. Next chapter will be posted sometime next week cuz I want to make it long for all of you. If I get it done sooner, I'll post it sooner. it all depends. Love ya all my internet friends!  
_


	8. Chapter 8: The Problem With Trust

**An:** _Please don't hate me. DX Please don't hate me. I know the last chapter was a bit controversial, but I promise Roman had a reason for what he did and it will all be explained below in the newer update. I was afraid that if I updated next week like I said I would everybody would stop reading cuz of what I made Roman do! xD Damn. I'm paranoid and crazy. But, tell me what you think cuz I actually think this chapter could be one of the best. But, ofcourse, that is up to all you wonderful readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome, thanks for all the feedback. Oh, and happy 2O reveiws!_

* * *

My eyes flutter open to the light from a medical lamp. "She's going to be ok, bruised ribs, minor concussion, but that's all." He doesn't look at my brother or Roman and instead exits the room instantly.

"Mhm." I mumble out sitting up. The first person I see is Roman, his eyes full of manic worry. When he sees that I'm awake he pulls me into a hug. I'm still, glancing at Dean from over his shoulder. Dean shrugs, making me smile.

"Your-your ok?" Roman says, ending the hug and looking over me briefly. I nod. Just fine, I guess. I give my brother a sideways glance. He's considerably calm, considering what just happened.

"What's going on?" I cross my arms over my chest. "Why didn't you just pin me right away?"

'"Roman saved your ass, that's what." Dean mumbles, not meeting my gaze from where he stands behind the doorway.

"He saved me?" I ask a tingle going up my spin, and then I repeat dumbfounded, "He saved me."

"Ya know, if he took it easy on ya, the authority would've kicked your face in." Dean looks up at me, and I imagine my face caving in. That's not a pretty thought. I stand up from the medical bed, ripping the sanitary paper below me in the progress.

"Thanks." I mumble and pause. "I guess." the doctor who left previously, comes back and begins taping my ribs. I flinch, as the tape is tightened and secured. The doctor then gives me a faint smile before leaving us once more. Before the door swings closed, from the ripple effect of his exit, a beefy hand catches it in mid-swing.

I immediately fall out of my skin as "The Game" himself, Triple H, enters the medical room. Dean points his finger next to him and I walk over slowly, keeping my head down. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he snarls at Triple H a glare stained in his eyes.

"Woah there." Triple H puts his hands up in mock defeat. "No need to go all _crazy_ on me, Dean. I just wanted to make sure poor Melanie is alright."

"She's fine." Roman huffs, propping himself up against the wall with one hand.

"You would know, wouldn't you." The boss flashes a smirk at him and for a moment I actually think I hear Roman hiss.

I rub my skull, taking a sideways step behind Dean, effectively hidden from sight. "Have a nice day." Triple H quips, slamming the door slightly behind him. Roman looks to Dean as Dean puts a hand on my shoulder, his hand vibrates like a motor.

"Go to the RV Mel. I'll meet you there." I nod taking off out the door. If my phone was still with the living, it'd probably be exploding with texts, but unfortunately it has gone to a better place.

I sit out in the RV, putting ear buds in my ears and rubbing my thighs super hard. Nervous habit. In my head I replay the event and shudder, though it's comforting to know it was all to help me. Fumbling to unlock the side door, I stumble into the bedroom and open the music box, letting the soft tune sing me to sleep.

* * *

_Her mother sits stiff as a board on the couch. "Mom." Fifteen year old Melanie shakes her mother's shoulder gently. "Mom are you ok?" The blue light from the TV bounces off her mothers face and streams into her eyes. Melanie walks slowly over the the black box, turning it off in one click. Suddenly her mother falls to the side, her head landing softly onto the pillow._

_"911, what's your emergency?" a man's voice is emitted from the old style landline at Melanie's old house._

_"My...my mom...she just passed out. There is nobody else home. I don't think she's breathing. Help. Please." A rush of panic shoots through Melanie's veins like a drug._

_"Kid, please, calm down, I'm sure your moms fine. What's your location?" Melanie is silent for a moment, as if the stress from the event has made her forget, and then she stutters out a response._

_"223 Anderson Avenue. Please hurry." Sirens fill her ears as blue and red lights bounce off the inside of the walls._

* * *

I wake up panting. My head is sweaty and my back aches. Nightmere. Memory. Both. I roll to the side of my bed, and fall onto the floor before exiting into the small bed room area. We're moving again, to who knows where, and basically there is nothing to eat. I raid the cabinets, almost tripping over my pant leg, before finding a box of lucky charms. Yay, my afternoon cereal. I sit a a table and pour milk into the bowl before turning my seat towards the TV. Everybody gets tapes of the events after the happen. So, I play the main event of SmackDown over again on the TV.

Watching it from third person makes me notice a couple of things I hadn't before. Firstly, I dodged more than half of his attacks, and secondly, I am having an amazing hair day. Dean, which I assume was banned from ringside, charges out of the backstage area as SmackDown cuts to the end. But the tape goes on, as Dean throws more than one swing at Roman, before Roman explains what he did. Then, as if fairy dust had overtaken both their minds, they fist bump and lean down to check if I'm ok. The stretcher comes soon after that, and then the tape ends.

I sigh and take the video out of the TV, then freeze, taped to the video is a note. I rip it off, unfold it, and then read it aloud in my own head.

Nice Job out there. Too bad Roman had to spear you. I was looking forward to coming out with a chair to finish you off. -Blocked

I gawk at the note, perfectly able to stifle the laugh that they are 'blocked', and shove it into the shredder next to a desk. The machine buzzes and hums, until finally, the shreds of paper are in the bucket below. I am never going on camera...again.

Dean gets a call from Eva, of course she has his number, and then he walks stiffly to the back of the RV to give the phone to me. He gives me a weird look before walking back up front. "Hey Gurlll." she quips stiffly, trying not to sound to happy. "About that party last week..." she trails off.

"Yea." I state plainly.

"Well, I swear I was dared to put that address on the card! Originally I was going to put the real address on it. then Cameron said that it would be funny to send you to Seth's house, and the Bella's were drunk so they agreed. I was going to take it back at the last minute, but like, we were all crazy fired up on beer and whine and I kinda got arrested...so like we thought at the time it was the most hilarious thing we've ever seen, after cat drinks vodka in lawn chair." she rambles on and on until I finally stop her.

"It's fine." I interrupt. "And what the heck is cat drinks vodka in lawn chair?" she then begins to tell me about some YouTube video she saw and how it was life changing. I finally had to hang up on her due to another call ringing on my brother's phone. But, I don't think she'll notice, and if she does, my phone died.

"Hi Dean?" I am quiet to the next person on the phone. "I know you're there. Anyway this is social services calling on behalf of your sister Melanie. We have done a bit of research and processed your concern. You're sister will be evaluated for foster care on Friday. Thanks." Suddenly the voice switches to a machine.

"If you are satisfied with your appointment, click one." My finger lingers over the button before the machine continues. "To reschedule press two." My finger then whips to the two button. Though before I can press it, a third option comes up. "To cancel, press three." That's exactly what I do, cancel.

* * *

**AN:** _This is short due to the fact I needed to post it today because I felt like I needed to, lol. Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Dean's calling up social services about Melanie. Roman has his reasons for SmackDown. More 'blocked' notes?! Cat drinks vodka on lawn chair is not a real video! I do not claim to own Lucky Charms, I just thought it would be cool to put them in my story! Review away my friends!_


	9. Chapter 9: Money In The Bank

I sit in a winding chair, finishing up my homework. The cover of moonlight through the window is a blanket over my parted hair. Three more worksheets, a book report, and I graduate the eleventh grade. Well, I have it send it in first. We've been driving to a hotel in Boston to get ready for Money in the Bank. The plane ride was tense, and it's even tenser now. Whenever my brother's phone rings he glances down at the caller ID and curses. Of course, I know who he's expecting to call. Social services.

The hotel we get to isn't as nice as the others we've been to so far, but it's decent. We check in at midnight, more tired than ever, and are barely able to shove the key into to lock. It's weird knowing the other wrestlers and Divas are in this hotel too, because it's so quiet. Once again Dean shielded me from the press, and though this time I was glad, it was odd to have so many eyes on me.

I slap the final worksheet on top of the pile and begin typing up a book report on some Shakespeare novel. To be or not to be. That is more or less the question. But, as my eyelids get heavy, and my head falls backwards, I give in to the cycle of life, and fall asleep in my chair.

When I wake, my head is still lying backwards in the chair and I am a total mess. I pull my hair up in a messy bun, and begin printing all ten pages of my report. The printer moans before spitting out the first sheet, and if I was old I'm sure I would have a heart attack.

Talk about pulling at heart strings, over and over a picture of Dean, Roman, Seth, and I at some bowling alley. I'm on Seth's shoulders holding up a bowling trophy.

I blink for a moment letting the pictures spit out before realizing its wasting ink and paper. I'm instantly snapped from my shock and begin snatching up the pictures and throwing them into the trash. The printer finally stops, and I let out a sigh of relief.

After making sure every trace of the pictures are gone, I shower, and slip into a pair of skinny jeans and orange tee shirt. Glancing into the mirror I let my almond hair fall waist length over my shoulder and begin attacking it with a brush. I hesitantly put it in a braid, smiling briefly at my handiwork. We finally end up in some random food court, where apparently all fangirls are too stupid to realize that my brother is wearing a hood, and too naive to recognize me from all my misadventures in the WWE.

I bite into a burger and sip on my sprite. The lights in the cafeteria flicker and we don't speak. Not until, some small girl, with an oversized bow, stands next to our table wide eyes. "You were really cool in your match, Mrs. Melanie." she squeaks. Damn, she knows my name. But I suppose half the world does now. "Especially, when you got speared."

Dean eyes me warily, and I shrug it off. "T-thanks kid." I murmur. "G-glad you were watching." She smirks.

"Are you nervous?" she asks, her blue crystals emitting from her eyes.

"No. Why?" I raise an eyebrow and Dean stands up to throw away his tray. The little girl, climbs, literally, into Deans chair.

"That thing you're doing with your hair." she quips, rolling the words off her tongue. I glance up at my hair and realize I'm twirling it on my finger. I pull my finger away and stare at her, blinking a couple of times. "Anyway can I get a picture with...him?" she points over to my brother.

"Hugh." I emit, as a noise, and she looks on at me questionably. Dean starts arguing with a worker about the price of our meal.

"He's a hard head kid, trust me. You don't want a picture with him." she crosses her arms, puffs out her chest, and stalks off. I'm about the break down laughing at the little scene she made, but when I begin to it turns into a coughing fit, due to the pain in my ribs from the spear.

Dean walks past me, nodding briefly, and I follow. But, before the other customers can even recognize him without the hood, we are out the door and in the RV.

We arrive at TD Garden around three, and my brother is supposed to meet up with all the Superstars and Divas for an announcement. Of course, I end up coming by default.

Stephanie and Hunter stand on the ramp in front of everyone ready to explain tonight's order of events. "Welcome Everyone!" She chimes smiling at each of us in turn. "So we all know how pay per views work, and though some of you may...dislike us...you still have to follow all safety rules and emergency protocols. We get your excited, I get it. For the first time ever some of you have the chance to walk out of this building WWE World Heavy Weight Champion, and that's exciting."

Many superstars and divas exchange glances and stares. I look over at Seth, he winks at me. Then we all scatter.

We start in catering, chugging down Gatorade and popping grapes with our teeth. Then we have to head to an auditorium for promotional reasons. The auditorium is large and clean cut. Booths are set up around the perimeter for each superstar, diva, or team. In the center a table is set up with big letters printed across the side. "Authority."

As soon as the fans are let in to the area, we are swallowed in a sea of screams and squeals. I stand stiff, constantly adjusting the braid that lays solemn over my right shoulder.

Dean fakes smile after smile until I sneak away tired of so many eyes on me and him. Instead, I waltz over to Eva's booth she shares with the Total Divas. She smiles at me, and pats a seat for me to sit. "My nail is broken." I hear one of them complain to the other and then, "You are my hero!" from a boy who is obviously being severely sarcastic.

Time seems to fly from there. We talk for a while, I get the Niki's phone number, and she gives me Bri's who is "fired." Finally the fans are allowed to take early seating inside the arena. Again, we scatter, and this time it is so crowded and everyone is out before I can blink. I'm lost. I pull my bag up over my shoulder and walk towards the door ready to find Dean's locker room. But, before I can I'm stopped by security in the hall.

"Ma'am you can't be here. All fans are strictly forbidden past this point. If you take a right there and a left there you will be able to find your seat. Now leave before I call someone to escort you out." he glares down at me, obviously taking his job seriously and before I can argue I am running down the hall to find a seat.

I find one none the less and begin to enjoy the pre-show. Though, now I'm glad I got lost because I'm seeing Money in the Bank in TD Garden, and damn, it feels good. I mute a laugh when Daniel Bryan and Bo Dallas have their little fight in the ring. I can really see Bo being a murderer in the movie "Inspiration Gone Wrong." Ha. I Iaugh at my own joke. Finally the ladder matches start and I get serious. This is it. This is it.

I can't lie though, these are epic matches. My jaw drops open when Kane cheeps Dean out of the briefcase and finally Seth wins. I begin to fume with anger, and clench my fist to try to not spit flames. "That's got to hurt for Dean." Michael Cole says from the commentary shaking his head.

"Especially because of who won." Jerry adds as Seth hugs the briefcase and the other ladder match starts.

"Are you guys disappointed?!" JBL quips. "Seth Rollins has just proved his dominance, who cares about how Dean feels about it."

"Though, he would have won if it weren't for Kane-" Michael starts but is interrupted, like always, by JBL.

"Doing what's best for business Michael. Doing what's best for business." The crowed is exploding with mixed reactions around me, and I am just there, sick and tired of life.

**Later-**

I escape from Dean's after match rant by getting a ride to the hotel with some wrestler I don't know. Yea, that's pathetic. They were way too happy to give me a ride, but I'm just glad I got one.

"So what's your name?" I ask as he rubs the makeup from his face. It feels wrong to get a ride and then just not know who to thank. I see the hotel in the distance. "I'm-uh-Melanie" Still no response, and now we are closing in on the parking lot. "Are you staying at this hotel?" I analyze the car seats. A couple stray books are scattered on the gray leather and there is a dream catcher hanging on the window.

"Destination." he says and I step out.

"Thanks for the ride, I owe you one." I look over at the elevator and then at the other cars in the damp parking garage.

"Noted." he half states half questions before speeding off.I raise my eyebrows. That was, to say the least awkward. Once I step into the hotel door I almost choke on cigarette smoke and booze.

'What the hell." I mutter opening a window to try and let the smell air out. It doesn't, and instead Dean staggers out of the bathroom and falls face first on to cushion on one of the queen sized beds. That's that.

* * *

**An:** _Yay! Another chapter! Thank you for all the kind reviews! I love ya guys. Question: How do you picture Cassady and Melanie?_


	10. Chapter 10: Kiss Like Pepsi

**An:** _Ahhhhh. Sorry. You all totally hate me right now, and I completely understand. I really should have updated. Next Update will be out much sooner this time. I re-read my last chapter and hope you guys enjoy chapter ten, if any of you are still there. lol. Review, follow, favorite._

* * *

We both wake the next morning around the same time, and are out of bed at the same time. Though, Dean is obviously on a major hangover and I am left to make breakfast. The end product, overly scrambled eggs and burnt toast. Yup, I'll just order room service. While waiting for room service to come I brush out my hair in a mirror and get out of my pajamas and into a pair of skinny jeans and a low cut tank top. I bit my lip and stare at myself in the mirror. Eh. Well, they'll have to do.

I'm pretty sure Dean went to the gym with Roman, or wherever a person is supposedly supposed to go to get rid of a hangover. So I am, just as the prophecy stated, stuck at home. Well, technically not as stuck as he might think I am because I have a lot of new phone numbers. But, I doubt anyone of them wants to let me stow away in their trunk. I laugh a bit to myself, before walking out onto the balcony to get some fresh air.

Though, realizing I'm still in a hotel surrounded by fans and reporters and such I take a small step back into the hotel room. I flop down in a chair and let out a deep sigh. With my brother at the gym I decide to take time to call Cassady, after all she seems like she is going to continue to follow me for more than two days after all. Though when I call her, and nobody picks up, I am completely and utterly board. I turn on the TV and roll onto the coach, but still my eyes are glazed with over excitement and energy.

Then a light bulb comes over my head, a big one, and I have something to do. Looking in the mirror one last time, I take out my phone and call the one person who actually likes me, Seth. We talk for a little bit, about random stuff like kittens and zombie invasions, and I feel so much better. After weeks and weeks of avoiding my best friend, a weight is lifted from my chest. He may act like a jerk on TV, but he's not a jerk. He's my friend. I think.

"Mells, you wanna come over later. I got the new Batman game." Seth suddenly blurts out and that's when I realize how much of a pipe dream this phone call actually is.

"I-uh-don't think that would work out. Raw is tonight and I still have to travel to the next city and then my brother would probably nag me into an early grave if I just sneak out or something like that." I whisper, and there is a eerie silence between us.

"Are you sure?" A death weight enlarges in my stomach, I did just think of him as my best friend. Even more then Cassady. Even more than Lauren.

"No. Actually, I'll just have Cass cover for me, yea?" There is a pounding in my stomach and I honestly can't breath. He's my friend, and I continue to repeat to myself the he's my friend. He's my friend.

"Yea! Sounds awesome!" He seems excited now, and I sigh the word 'ok' before hanging up and dialing Cassady immediately. Before she says hello, screams, cheers, and drunken laughs leak into my ear.

"Hello, Cassady's phone." a masculine voice screams over the loud partying.

"Can I-uh-Is Cassady there." I ask, my voice lowering with every minute I am on the phone. he grunts a yes and Cassady picks up the phone immediately and I can hear her shushing the crowd. Suddenly all the cheers are gone. "Cass if anyone asks you, tonight I'm with you. Even if it's some random freak on the street. I'm with you, ok?"

"Yea..." she trails of and I can almost picture her smirking evilly at me. "I'll do that. Make sure to keep your V-Card-"

"Ew!" I practically scream into the phone before I begin eating a bowl of ice cream I had been preparing previously. Yup, I keep cookie dough ice cream encase I'm watching a really sad movie and I need to die a little bit inside. "Cass stop, it's not like that. I swear on my mothers grave." My heart seems to crack in my chest. "And since she's dead, it kinda works out."

"Sure. I totally believe you right now. But if you don't mind, I'm kind of busy at the moment."

* * *

Raw ends abruptly, but honestly I can care less, I quickly tell my brother that I'm going to Cassady's and slip out of the door dodging questions like air born bullets. Even in the halls, I duck under questions and friendly conversations. I slip through catering to the other side of the locker rooms. I call it the "Authority" side because all the heels and sellouts seem to be in a completely separate space as the faces and "Good Guys." I suppose it's so that random fights don't break out in the hallway because of territorial issues.

I knock on the door to Seth's locker room and when it opens I shrink into my own skin. Inside his dressing room is Randy Orton, who exits immediately open seeing me, and Triple H, who glances down at me for a split second before following Randy out. I shudder before pulling myself in and crossing my arms. "Secret sellout meeting?" I ask glancing at the door, to glare daggers at it.

"I guess." he laughs. "I was actually kinda surprised you came. I thought you'd revert to your natural reaction to everything and run away."

I glare at him playfully. "Ha. Ha." He shrugs and then picks up his suitcase. We drive for a bit, debating on weather it's possible for aliens to be real or not, and then end up at an old fashioned steak restaurant. "I thought we were going to play video games?" I ask as the waiter leads us to a booth. He glances at me and we sit down.

"I lied."

"Well that's something I should have expected assuming you lied to us the whole time you were at Payback." I cross my arms over my chest. "You've lied enough for both of us." The booth is small and the light outside the window only comes from the moonlight. Grudges die hard, apparently.

We talk longer, and longer until we are both silent. Our food is gone off our plates and we are kissing. Are lips connect hard, and our kiss tastes like Pepsi. We continue to kiss until we break apart. Both our eyes as wide as saucers.

* * *

**An:** _Was this bad? I mean, last time I wrote a kissing scene in one of my fanfics everyone was like: "Wtf? Do you think this came at a good time or do you think I rushed it. Opinions? Thoughts? Reveiws? _


	11. Chapter 11: The Past Strikes Back

**AN:** _Sensitive topics/subjects are touched during this chapter. You have been warned._

* * *

When I pull away there is an eerie silence. Oh damn. "I have to go to the bathroom." I lie and walk towards the door to the ladies room. When I am far enough away I make a beeline for the exit and escape into the open air. I take in a deep shaky breath before spitting it out, I fell sick. I turn the corner to the back of the restaurant and puke out my dinner, cursing inwardly at the pressure it puts on my slightly bruised ribs, the ribs that are supposedly healing. For a moment I lean against the brick exterior to the building chocking on the misty air, before I take a deep breath and call for a cab.

The cab arrives shortly after and I pull myself inside right as rain begins to pelt the windshield. I mumble the location of the hotel before trying to think everything through. Though, the only thing on my mind is that I'm broke and taking a cab three miles.

"Actually, can you drop me off a block away?" I mumble quickly glancing briefly up at the bearded cab driver. "I forgot I'm staying at a friend's house."

"Great." the driver drawls. "Another one of you people." I shake his comment off as the cab skids to a stop next to an alley on Broadway Street. Rain still pounds down, and a flash image of an old highway skids by my eyelids. I begin running towards the hotel basking in the screams and curses of the angry un-paid cab driver. Flash-

**-&- _Flashback 3 Years Ago_ -&-**

"Are we there yet, daddy!?" Melanie moans. "Those girls will kill me if I'm not there in time! I have to be there." The hum of the brand new Toyota cradles fourteen year old Melanie, her father, and her brother.

"I don't get why you hang out with those dumb asses." Dean mutters from the passenger's seat. "I mean seriously, they all wear pink skirts on Fridays. Tell me that's not cliché." Rain begins pelting the car, ping, ping, ping.

Meanie crosses her arms, her pillow pet and sleeping bag pushed into her side neatly. "It's not."

"Sure it's not kid." Dean says, he himself staring at the empty highway. Ping, ping, ping, ping. "Dad, slow down we can't even see two inches in front of us." he suddenly bursts out as the car picks up immense speed. The car swerves and Melanie screeches as her father's head hits into the glass window one, twice, three times. Dean gasps for air as their dad goes unconscious at the wheel and his own head hits into the windshield where the airbag hadn't come up.

**-&- _End of Flashback _-&-**

I run into the hotel tears streaming down my face. My hair is matted from the rain and my voice cracks as I step into the elevator. I am suddenly filled with rage, evil possessing fury. I punch my hand into the emergency stop button and scream at the top of my lungs before slouching down into the fetal position on the rugged floor. I don't feel it when the elevator begins to move again because I'm too busy balling my eyes out. Though suddenly, when the doors slide open I pop up to my feet, wiping the salty water from my face and smudging my makeup. A man steps into the elevator, and I immediately recognize him as the strange man who gave me a ride home from Money in The Bank when we were in Boston. I tilt my head, deeply in thought. He tilts his head back and I stifle a laugh. I still don't know his name but it's now on the tip of my tongue.

"Boo." I suddenly shout and he jumps back, he kind of reminds me of a mime. He raises an eyebrow before biting at the air. My eyebrows knit together. K den. The elevator dings. I hesitate to get out.

"This is your floor?" he asks, and I realize this is the first full sentence he has ever spoken to me in.

"Yea."

"This is mine too." he steps out of the elevator and disappears down the hallway.

* * *

As I sit in my desk in the bus the next day I look over at where Dean drives. We haven't talked much recently. "Do you ever think Dad's death was my fault?" I ask spinning around in my chair. "I mean if I hadn't rushed him to get to Lacy's slumber party maybe he wouldn't have gone that fast and then maybe we wouldn't have crashed..."

"He was cheating on mom, with some underage slut." Dean seethes from the front seat. My muscles coil.

"She didn't know he was married." I quip, half angry half irritated that he brought the subject up. "She thought they were going to be together for a long time." I twitch a bit in my neck.

"Is that so? Well I heard she was going to major in being a lawyer. Maybe she should have realized that if anything goes one between someone underage and someone as old as he was it's called statutory rape." he growls and my face burns.

"They loved each other you idiot. She loved him more than mom could ever love him. It was wrong for dad to have cheated on mom, but seriously, she wasn't a slut. I meet her. She was just as shocked as the rest of us when he died, she didn't look over at Uncle Angus during the funeral and climb into his bed." I growl back, using his same tone of voice.

Dean glares at me before staring back at the road in front of us. We are silent. "Hypothetically, if I had kissed someone in their twenties do you think I'd be damned?"

"No. But I'd find the poor sap you kissed and punch his teeth out. Hypothetically of course." We pass by a water park and I glare at the smiling children with cotton candy smudged on their faces.

"Even if I told you I think I might have had feelings for said person." I ask walking over to sit next to him in the passenger's seat. He narrows his eyes at me so deeply I feel like I will explode. "Again, hypothetically." I say quickly.

"What are you trying to tell me?" he asks slowing at a stop sign and taking an illegal U-Turn onto route one.

"That I'm hung over!" I blurt out scurrying into the back of the bus were my room is. His eyes follow me back, before slowly looking back towards the road. I suddenly am sliding across to the other side of the bus. Should've kept his eyes on the road.

We drive for a bit longer before we arrive in the town Smack Down is being taped at. My phone buzzes and it's a text from Cassady.

**"You will not believe how many people were looking for you last night, girl, you owe me big time." -Cassady**

People were looking for me? Since when have I been famous...

**"Really? What did you tell them?" -Melanie**

I hold my phone in my hand waiting for Cass to respond.

**"I told them that we were having a sleepover. They told me, pretty harshly, that since when does Melanie have friends. Then I called them an asshole and hung up." -Cass**

My heart stops as I roll to the other side of my bed.

**"Who was it? Male or Female?" -Mel**

Cassady texts me back almost instantly and I can almost taste their angst from the other side of the phone.

**"I don't know." -Cass  
**

* * *

**AN:** I just figured out who the blocked number is going to be. If you guess right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Lol. Nobody's going to get it. Thoughts, opinions, reviews? **  
**


	12. Chapter 12: What it Feels Like

**This Chapter is Dedicated to:** _My fat Cat JayJay_

* * *

After the morning's mini heart attack, Cassady decided we talk in person. She sits across from me arms crossed, the sun from the wall length glass window illuminating her blonde hair and low cut daisy dress. Her hair is pulled up in a subtle bun, tied up with a blue and pink flower bow. I tilt my head to the side, since when does Cassady, the party girl, dress like a Kindergarten teacher.

"How could you not tell if it was a man or woman?" I ask suddenly breaking the eclipse of a moment in which we both sipped iced coffee and stared at each other suspiciously.

"I don't remember a lot from that night, I had a fight with my parents and they were pissed that I wanted to stay and follow you on tour. So they gave my fifty bucks and got on the next flight home. I went to the bar, and drank my feelings away." she brushes a tear from her check, a tear that had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"But you remember the conversation, you told me pretty specific details, you can't remember what kind of voice was speaking to you?" Now it's my turn to cross my arms. "And how would this person call you if they didn't think I had any friends, if they were looking for me, wouldn't they have called my phone."

"Not everything's about you Melanie." Cassady starts her jaw setting in place.

"I never said it was I just-" I am interrupted by a slap across the face. An old couple turns to look at us and my cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"You just wanted to what, Melanie? Right. You just wanted to take our friendship and rip it into one million pieces. I thought I could trust you, but then again I thought being on TV was my thing." Cassady snarls and I feel my stomach in my toes.

"What are you talking about!?" I quip in response. "I don't want to be in this position. I would have gladly given you my spot in being spared my Roman Reigns. I would have gladly given you permission to save my brother from the chair shots! But you weren't there. Were you Cass?"

"I'm done with your drama, were done. Our friendship is over." Cassady rips, like an animal, her friendship bracelet off her wrist and throws in at my stomach. "Find another friend to take advantage of." My mouth hangs open in disbelief. Wh-what just happened? The old couple stares at me again, and the coffee server looks over as well. Actually, scratch that, the whole place is staring at us.

I run out of the store and take a deep breath. My phone buzzes.

**See what happens when you cross me darling? -Blocked Number**

I slowly turn my head around to look back through the windows, a light breeze hits my side, butterflies explode in my stomach and Cassady waves to me with an evil grin.

Smack Down is being taped in twenty minutes. I sit on the coach in the bus, the one I sat on my first day traveling with WWE and wrap my arms around my knees. I figured originally the blocked number was someone from evolution trying to get in my head, but then when Evolution disbanded I figured it was Seth, but then we kissed. It's not them though, it's never been them. I take a deep breath. It's never been them.

"You ok kid?" A deep husky voice startles me from behind. It's Roman. I jump off the coach and hug him. I haven't seen that awesome hair in so damn long.

"Just-a bit confused." I look up at Roman who sits on a chair, most likely waiting for my brother or something along those lines. "Do you have a match tonight?"

"Nope, but I'll probably go out at one point." He chuckles deeply. "I think your brother has a match. Roman proceeds to pour a water bottle over his head, causing a puddle to form around his chair.

"He always has a match." I correct looking on at the blank television screen. "Always."

"We should probably get inside, Dean will freak out if he doesn't know where you are." Roman says quickly and I nod. We are inside within a split second, completely avoiding the media. I pass Eva, and wave. She smiles a bit and I continue walking till Roman drops me off at Dean's locker room.

"Bye." I mutter opening the door to go in. I sit down and begin to enjoy the show. Thought at some point in the middle, when I am about to dose off to a Rusev and Real American's match something strange happens. First the match end, and my jaw drops at the blonde haired pony tailed girl walking down the ramp. I shake my head and rub my eyes, but there she goes getting into the ring. Cassady. How-how did she...?

"Most of you don't know who I am..." Cassady starts a grin on her face. I picture her like a witch sucking in all the energy of the crowd and eating it, using it to her advantage.

"What!" The crowd yells. I roll my eyes.

"But frankly I don't care about most, scratch that, I don't care about any of you." Cassady paces the ring tapping her finger on the mic. She flashes a smile to the camera and winks.

"What!"

"I just wanted all of you to know I own this ring. This is my house, and you see all of you little dumplings are frolicking on my lawn." Cassady erupts into laughter and my eyes go even wider. This isn't her, what happened to my best friend? "And since I just moved into my house I say we have a house warming party for me!"

"What in the world in going on?" Michael Cole asks from commentary. I'm with him on that. How is Cassady even here? Did she sign a contract or something?

"Quiet Michael!" JBL says interrupting him. "This is not your house. Use you indoor voice." Even though I am going through the most shocking moment of my entire life, I have to admit. JBL is hilarious.

"Isn't that your friend...what's her name...Cally...Candy...?" Dean says plopping down beside me on the coach. I glance at him irritated.

"Cassady." I state, harshly.

The crowd looks the most confused out of everybody, but they seem to think it's cool as they yell and cheer, and boo. Though when suddenly Cassady shows the first piece of her little house warming slideshow my face drops. I give a side glance to Dean whose fist is clenched in a ball. I can literally even see his veins. I can't speak. I just can't speak. It's my kiss. My first kiss, the one with Seth, and now the whole entire world knows about it. "Ouch, wrong picture. I meant to show you, ladies and gentlemen, me and my best friend." The next picture is of her slapping me in the coffee shop. The crowd is booing so loud I can't hear my own thoughts. If I hadn't realized what betrayal felt like before. I definitely feel it now.

* * *

**AN:** _This was hard to write, it felt rough to me. The next chapter will be longer. . I kinda wanted Blocked Number to be Randy Orton or someone like that in the start of the story, I just didn't feel like that would work out. Also now Cassady has more of a purpose, character development and all. Nobody got it right soooo...I dedicate this chapter to my fat cat JayJay. Did anybody think it should've been someone else? Thoughts, ideas, opinions?_


	13. Chapter 13: They Called Her Pregnant

I stare at the wall. The sexy….sexy wall. Stupid and pointless stripes rain down the sides of the wall paper and I lay curled up. Cassady got her wish and now I'm friendless. I flip onto my back and suddenly feel nauseous. I pull on a leather rain coat and run out of my hotel room and down the metal hotel stairs. I don't look back. I don't dare. My brother won't even look at me now.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." I mutter barging forward past people who turn and curse. My flat healed shoes flop into puddles causing water to hit the back of my ankles. I cry and my tears mix in with the rain water on my red puffy face.

I look in front of me and count backwards from ten in my head, wiping the tears off my face, and then I look behind me at the flood of traffic and honking of cars. I realize now why I came here, to the red brick building on corner of Fourth Street. I don't want to travel with my brother, I don't want to live, but I must, so I must live somewhere else.

I push through glass doors and a mist of air conditioning hits my chest. A couple blue cushioned seats lined a silver wall. Posters of positive sayings coat the inner layer of the building. I slowly drag my feet towards the front desk.

"Hey aren't you that girl from TV?!" the clerk asks and a scowl forms on my lips. "Last night's Raw was bad-ass!" My eyes wander her uniform. She's obviously dressed down.

My head twitches to the right. "I suppose." I twitch again and her brow furrows.

"Are you ok kid?"

The hospital is abandoned and my lips purse slightly. "Is there any way I could see a doctor. I…I think I'm pregnant."

**A Week Ago**

"What the hell is going on!?" Dean seethes turning to me. My mind is numb, what kind of connection does Cass even have to the WWE. I don't speak, sweat sticks loose hairs around my eyes. "I said WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

I jump up from the coach startled. Cass is still in the ring, apparently getting ready for her debut match. I am overly confused and her face sticks in my mind. She's my age. There is no way she has already had five years of pro wrestling experience.

"It's pretty obviously Photoshop." I lie through a slack jaw. "Seth's eyes were pixels, if you look closely." But they weren't pixels. They were the real deal.

I run through Dean, quite literally, causing him to stumble backwards before entering the Gorilla position. A hell better break loose. I take in a deep breath, apologizing to Nattie when she is about to go out to her match. I push her back and come out to her music. She screams at me, but I can't hear her because I am suddenly engulfed by the chaos of the crowd.

I feel the weight of a mic in my hand and realize I must have grabbed it on my way out here. Slowly, I raise it to my lips. "You lying bitch." I growl and there is a huge pop from the crowd. "I swear if it weren't for the fact that I'm not signed to this company, I'd get in that ring and tear your pretty little head off." The words are coming out of my mouth faster than I can think of them.

"You ob—" Cass starts but I interrupt almost immediately taking a step forward.

"I wasn't finished." I sneer. "Who're you sleeping with to get here, hugh, because it seems you've become the youngest Diva in the company right now? Let me guess….." I pause dramatically and throw my hands up into the air. "I can't decide you've already slept with all of them." The crowd explodes but my eyes are focused dead ahead. I storm forwards.

"Please." She spits into the mic. "You're no different from me doll, you've already slept around with Mr. Money in The Bank."

Seth. Oh God. I-I never, but I realize I should be saying this out loud. I should get up on the announce table and yell 'Nothing Happened with Us!' but my mouth can't form the words.

"Sweet, innocent Melanie." She sighs shaking her head. "I'm not going to lie…you gave him much more than your first kiss." My jaw slackens and hangs open. I charge the ring and throw myself right at her. She lets out a gasp of breath as we start rolling around throwing out fists.

Security comes out a minute later and tries to pull us apart. A wicked grin forms on my lips and I knee backwards right into the security guards groin and pounce at Cassady again.

* * *

An icepack is held up against my skull as I chock down Chinese food. I moan. "I never realized how much went into attacking a person. Gahhhhhh."

Seth chuckles. "Really, I would've though after getting speared by Roman you've got the message. Guess you had a serious blonde moment earlier."

"I'm not blonde, but you're half blonde." I laugh dryly before another pain shoots up the side of my throat. "Thanks for hanging out with me, I was actually thinking Dean would try to eat my soul or something."

"Bray Wyatt?" he asks.

"Totally." I pull the ice from my head and bring the empty bag of beef teriyaki to the trash can. Cracking the cookie slowly and dramatically I read my fortune.

**Don't do anything stupid, I'm always watching. –Anonymous**

I stare at the tiny slip of paper my head spinning. Why would Cass sign it anonymously if I already knew it was here? Then a tiny prick of a thought pops into my head and I feel sick. She's not working alone.

"Mine says that I'll find wealth without tasting the greatness of money!" Seth calls and I glance over briefly. I fake smile before turning my fortune over.

**Learn Chinese:**警告 means **"Warning"**

Yup. My faith in humanity was just shattered like glass. I fumble back over to the black blanket drenched coach I had been sitting in before and my mouth speaks before my brain. "Can-can I spend the night?" I rest my head up against his rib and he flinches at the sudden contact, though, he wraps his arms around my side none the less. I fall asleep to the blanket of his body heat. When I wake the next morning, I am still pressed up against the side of Seth's body. Little red indentations caused from sleeping crocked cover my arms. I smile shakily. He's still asleep and I peel away from him and enter the bathroom. I strip out of my disgusting sweaty clothing and step into the shower, my toes tingling at the sudden splash of water still sticking to the bottom of the tub. Blue tiles frame the mini shower shelf holding various man soaps. My nose crunches up at how much empty conditioner bottles lay beside the sink. I let the hot water pelt me at the moment and relief floods me like a drug, slowly moving through my veins, I gasp as heat reaches my head. My thoughts are gone. This is what I needed.

* * *

My phone has been ringing off the hook lately. Some calls from Eva were unexpected, yet refreshing. I got a voice mail from Nattie, though I don't really remember talking much to her before this if at all. Most texts were from Lauren, who was freaking out about what happened on Smackdown. Smackdown is now airing on TV, and because all my friends are just seeing it today, I suppose I should have expected this. Dean tried to call me only once, but he didn't bother leaving a message. Throwing another popcorn kernel into my mouth and sipping bitterly on my Root Beer, I glance at Seth who is watching every second of every with narrowed eyes. All this confusion and where did I end up? At a desk scrolling through social media on my laptop.

**MichiginGrilledMatthew:**_ TheMealinieAmbrose would've totally kicked blondie's ass if it weren't for security. #Unstable_

I tilt my head to the left and raise my eyebrows. Since when do I have a twitter or an Instagram for that matter.

**KeepCalmWWE: **_I agree with TheRealCass. TheMealinieAmbrose is totally slutting it up._

Well, that's enough of that. I lean back in my chair and twirl around. This weekend is going to be way too long.

* * *

**AN:** _Sorry. Sorry. I would've gone all the way to Raw and the moment Mel is at the hospital and such. But then it would make this chapter probably have at least 1,000 more words which I can't handle typing at the moment. So Iguess I left you with a brutal cliffhanger. I really wanted to get this chapter out so here you go guys! First Person to Guess Who Cassady is Working with gets next dedication. Review! _


	14. Chapter 14: Keith

The weekend is pretty much uneventful. I find myself longing to take a flight back home, maybe runaway and find a new family? I laugh to myself burying my face into the sheets on the coach. I roll onto my back and turn on the TV before deciding to play the X-Box in the little trailer that has been driving non-stop since Friday. The next Raw is over seas so we have to be at the airport by sundown or we'll be screwed.

After a long an tiring five minutes, I rage quite whatever game I was playing and open up the little slip of paper I got for a fortune. This thing really was crazy. How would anybody be able to another person a threat through a fortune cookie? I groan. This is crazy! I'm not on a reality show and I'm probably living in more drama than Total Divas.

I quickly get dressed as I follow Seth into the airport. We stop to get sodas, before quickly boarding the plane. Suddenly without warning Eva grabs my wrist and pulls my down into the empty seat beside her. "Guess who got asked to model on the cover of People Magazine?!" she sequels in my ear.

"You?" I ask smirking.

"Hell no! You!" I continue to stare at the blue rug pattern on the seat in front of me for two more seconds before I actually process what just came out of her mouth.

"Wait what?" My eyebrows knit together, and I glance back at Seth from the corner of my eye, who sits alone. I frown but shake it off quickly. It is his fault after all.

"Well, technically they haven't asked you yet, but the rumor is the President of the Company saw you on SmackDown and thought you were way to sexy not to be." Eva sips a bottle of Sprite on the stretch out table in front of her.

"Well...that's weird." I mutter letting out a deep breath. There is a rumble from beneath my feet and I feel the plane rising from the ground. It's a bit irrational but I hold my breath and squeeze my eyes shut.

"If you could all turn off your electronics until the plane is completely in flight." I hear the stewardess below from the front of the plane. "Remember to enjoy your flight." I am quiet for a moment, my eyes squeezed shut, until Eva wackes me over the head.

"What the hell." I say combing my fingers through my hair.

"I swear Melanie. If you fall asleep on me I'll push you out of the seat." she half jokes, but I can tell she'll actually do it.

"I wasn't asleep." I roll my eyes and stare straight ahead. Before I was famous, well at least I thin I'm famous, I would stare out into space and think about myself walking around in the lives of other people. But no my life is too much like a TV show to picture myself anywhere but where I am now.

* * *

**A Long Time Ago**

It was her first day of high school, Melanie was dressed in a short plaid skirt and a button up white blouse. A pink bow rest on the right side of her head. Smiling in the mirror she grabbed her bag and ventured out towards the bus stop. If it wasn't already obvious to everyone she passed, Melanie was rich. She came from the expensive side of town, and she wore the uniform to a highly preppy high school.

Even the way she boarded the bus, showed how rich she was, and people hated her for that. As her footsteps made clicking noises down the center of the bus, the driver lurched forward and she fell on her face. Though, she smiled it off, brushing off her uniform and sliding into an empty seat. Staring straight ahead, she pictured herself slaying zombies and fighting red eyed robots.

"Hi my names Cassady!" A singsong voice pierced through her thoughts and pulled her back onto the smelly, loud, and unnerving bus. "And wait, let me guess. Your Melanie."

"Uh, yea, how did you know."

"Girl, everyone knows you. Well, everyone who's smart enough to like wrestling that is." Cassady crosses her arms across her chest in a sassy way, giving Melanie the perfect view of her. She had a crocked nose, blonde wavy hair, and an extremely ghostly pale face.

"Cool." Melanie smiles her best fake smile and goes back to looking out the window.

"So! You must have loads of connections!" she bellows in an fan girlish contempt voice. "Like every

"I suppose." Mel shrugs still staring out the window. In the distance the recently washed windows shine in the sunlight.

* * *

**The Present**

I fall sideways out of a deep daze and land hard in the middle of the plane's walkway. "I told you not to fall asleep on me." Eva says before looking back into the glowing screen of a laptop.

"The plane will be landing in five minutes." a deep voice barks over the intercom. "Now could everyone be seated please!" The entirety of first class is staring at me now and I blush deep red before scurrying into the closest empty seat, sighing in relief when I realize that people went back to what they were doing.

"Go away." a male's voice growls and I look to my right. My eyes widen. Oh my gosh. "I said go away, what don't you understand about that sweetheart?"

"I'm really sorry, I swear I'd never sit here if I knew it was you." I pause. "I doubt anybody would sit here if they knew." I purse my lips at how that sounded, and hear a snicker from the seat behind me. I stifle a laugh, I mean, laughing always makes me laugh. Though thankfully, I don't end up laughing.

"Yea, whatever." My shoulders slump for a moment. Randy. Yes, Randy Orton, the Viper. He actually sounded sad. I chew the side of my lip and look over at Eva. She shrugs, and then turns back to her computer. _"Are you OK." _I almost choke out. The plane shakes a bit in the air.

"The plane will be landing in two minutes!" the intercom once again growls to us. Two minutes. I glance at Randy and sigh, maybe he's just a lost cause. Yea, that sounds like it'll be a good excuse not to try much further.

"No." he turns his head to me and narrows his eyes. "But that's none of your concern, now is it?" He stares for another moment before I stand up from my seat beside him.

"I suppose it's not."

My ears suddenly pop and I lean forwards. The plane has landed. I stand up quickly, brush myself off, and grab my things my the compartment above Eva's head. I glance back at Randy who struts out of the plane. The plane empties like a stampede after him and my eyes search the area for Seth, who I don't see. I slouch down into a black metal bench in the middle of the chaos.

I am _so _lost...

"Your lost too?" I look to my right to see a boy my age. He has straight blonde hair the rolls down over his eyes, and wears a white hoodie over the top of his head. I scoot further to the side of the bench and away from him. A red blinking light goes off in my head screeching 'Stranger Danger!'

"Yea." I glance down at my white painted nails, and think about when I got them done this weekend. Then I think about Dean, he'd laugh at me for getting my nails done. I miss that. My eyes trail their way up to the arrival and departure board. "Mhmm, I was supposed to be going to a WWE thing tonight with my friend Ian. I haven't really watched much off that kind of stuff, have you?"

"More than you'd think." He nods from under his hood, and I sigh reluctantly.

"Are you OK? You seem a bit tense." When I look to him this time, he is facing me, his hair pushed slightly to the side. His eyes are so icy blue they captivate me.

"Yea, but I should probably go-" I begin, but before I can finish, I'm interrupted by a ringing in my pockets. I shoot up from the seat startled, and take off. I don't look back.

* * *

I set my things on my bed in the hotel room, before going into the bathroom, and brushing out my hair. I take a quick shower, brush through my hair again, and the throw on a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt.

We arrive at Raw early and I get in line to hand in our tickets. From outside the arena we can hear cars zooming by and plains leaving an airport not to far away. A stray tree leans down and covers our heads with intoxicating shade, and pavement pounds at the bottom of my throbbing feet. I'm fourth towards the ticket man when their is a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey! Remember me?" I study him for a moment. The lady in the front hurries into the arena, shaking with excitement. Well, maybe my mind isn't too focused on him.

"Oh yea, but shouldn't you be with your friend, Ian?" I cross my arms. "That's what you said, that you were with someone." He smiles mischievously and reaches into his pocket.

"He couldn't make it tonight." His eyes then touch the ticket in his hand. "But his ticket is very much in tact, do you wanna sit with me?" I stare down at my floor seat ticket as we approach the ticket lady. But, I tear in up anyhow, and throw it into the trash behind me.

"I guess so."

When we are inside the arena, the fireworks signaling Raw starting goes off above us.

* * *

**AN:** Lol, there's a lot to add before she's at the hospital. A lot. Though, I can assure you it'll be in the next chapter. I've decided to add the new OC Keith. He's the one Melanie is with at the moment. I don't know if I like him, he seems to be...idk. What do you guys think. Also if you miss Dean, without spoiling anything, he will be back. So stay tuned for that. Thanks guys, and if you feel like it there's a poll on my profile regarding the new cover image.


End file.
